


Library Books and Letters

by felinesandbeanies



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Plot Twists, Slow Build, Swearing, au!high school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 36,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinesandbeanies/pseuds/felinesandbeanies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico leaves a letter in a mythology book. He told the reader about himself, all except his name. He also left the time and the book in which the reader could use as a reply to him. He didn't expect an answer nor did he expect falling in love with someone with an alias as stupid as 'Person.'</p><p>On the other hand, he had Percy Jackson. A book he can't help, but want to read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys, this is going to be maybe 5-10 chapters. I don't really know, but I promise to update it as fast as I can. I might update every week. I plan to make this a slow build so hang on there, friend.

“Come on, Nico,” Hazel said. “Jason is already waiting for us outside.” 

Nico groaned, covering his ears with a pillow. It was the first day of school and he managed to fall asleep at two in the morning. He tried to go to sleep, but somehow his laptop convinced him to watch videos and blog for a few more hours. He wondered how Hazel could cope with this when she was just as bad as him. 

“Five more minutes, Hazel,” Nico groaned.

“Five more minutes and I will leave your sorry ass,” Hazel said. He knew it was an empty threat, but he’d rather not anger his little sister more than that. He glared at her before sitting up. “I made toast with blueberry and butter because I knew you’d wake up late.” 

“What would I do without you in my life?” Nico said with a sleepy grin. 

“Drugs. You’d do drugs,” Hazel said before heading out of his room. He wondered if it was he who influenced her or if it was to her own accord. Nico stood up and stretched his sore limbs before he trudged to the bathroom to rush his morning routines.

After practically five minutes of shower and thirty seconds to get dressed, he runs to the kitchen to grab his two pieces of toast before running outside. Sure enough Hazel and Jason were outside waiting for him. “Sorry I’m late.” 

“Let’s just hurry,” Jason said, walking ahead of them. 

“Why are you in such a rush?” Nico asked, running up to him so he could match up to his pace. 

“My favorite cousin enrolled in our school just this year and I really want to meet him already,” Jason grinned. 

“Favorite cousin?” Hazel smirked. “You really put emphasis on that huh.” 

“Is he that great?” Nico laughed. 

“I grew up with him okay,” Jason said, putting up his hands as if a sign of defeat. “We got separated for three years because of a little falling out between our parents, but it’s all okay now.” 

Nico snorted. “Romantic.” 

“You’re disgusting, Nico,” Hazel said, nose scrunching up. 

“Right okay truce,” Nico said. 

He feels a little bit uneasy with this, the thought of having to socialize scares him To be honest, if Hazel wasn’t by his side then he wouldn’t even have Jason, Piper, Frank, and Leo. He’s ridiculous, but he’d rather stick to what he knows. He’s so sure that this cousin person might treat him differently because he was odd, he’s used to being treated differently anyway so what’s the difference. 

Nico is different, it’s because he has OCD. He’s getting better, the screams turned into whispers and sometimes if he’s lucky he can survive the day without having to rearrange his food by color. The cracks on the sidewalk don’t bother him anymore which was one of the things he’s thankful about.

“Hey, I can hear you think from here,” Hazel whispered. “You haven’t even eaten your toast.” 

“I’m just tired,” Nico sighed, taking a bite out of his toast before forgetting he was holding it yet again. He’s lucky Hazel knew how to arrange his food.

“Hey guys,” they heard a feminine voice say. They simultaneously look towards their left, seeing Piper, Frank, and Leo stand there. “Over here! Can you see? Over here!” 

Behind her, Leo pinched the bridge of her nose out of annoyance. “They see you, Piper.” 

“Did you see my cousin?” Jason asked, walking towards the three.

“Cousin?” Frank asked. 

“His cousin got enrolled here,” Piper chirped. “And no I haven’t seen him yet.” 

“You know him?” Hazel asked. 

“Jason showed me a few pictures, but so far I haven’t seen anyone that looked like him,” Piper shrugged. Nico felt more and more anxious ,but it makes him relax a bit knowing that no one in their group knows what the boy actually looks like.

Jason rolled his eyes, fiddling with his phone before placing it close to his ear.“Oh for fuck’s sake pick up at least.” 

Leo rolled his eyes. “A bit too naggy aren’t we.” 

“Jackson, where the hell are you? Well hurry up I’m not waiting for you until the bell rings. Don’t call me your mom, I am not your mom. Whatever.” 

“Where is he?” Nico asked. 

“Grace!” an unfamiliar voice called out. Their head simultaneously snapped to look at the owner of the voice. A boy ran towards them, hair a bit messy but it kind of suits him; a piece of bread in one hand and his phone on the other. Nico doesn’t notice any of those at all, all he sees are those pair of green eyes. He swore it mimicked the color of Caribbean that was somehow embedded with emeralds.

For the first time since he was diagnosed with OCD, his world went quiet. All the ticks, all the whispers, and all the configurations just disappeared. One look at this _Jackson_ boy he felt like he was normal, he felt what Jason, Hazel, and what all the others felt. Strangely, the only thing he could focus on was the eyelash on the boy’s cheek and the mole by his eye.

“Jackson, I haven’t seen you in a while now have I?” Nico could have sworn that he’s never seen Jason smile that big ever since he asked Piper out and she said yes. “I thought you got lost”

The boy laughed at his cousin’s remark. “Your hair kinda helped me.” 

“Are you going to introduce us?” Piper scoffed. 

“Guys, this is Percy Jackson. Percy, this Piper Mclean, Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, and Nico Di Angelo.” Nico noticed Percy’s stare, it wasn’t friendly it was more like he was shocked, but the shock was quickly replaced with that of a friendly smile. 

“Oh hey we have the same breakfast,” Percy laughed, holding up his piece of bread with blueberry spread and butter. “I woke up late too. I fucking swear the jet lag is going to kill me.”

“The teachers here are pretty passive,” Leo grinned. “You can tell them that you’re going to throw up and they’ll let you sleep in the clinic. I’ve been doing that since elementary.” 

“You are the worst influence, I swear to god,” Frank said, rolling his eyes. 

“Don’t listen to him or you might fail _english_ ,” Piper said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Leo scowled, his scowl melting into his natural mischievous face a second later. “Oh hey at least I know how to sew unlike someone who failed practical arts.” 

“Ladies, you’re both beautiful. You two can calm down now,” Nico said sarcastically.

“Did you just quote Hercules?” Percy laughed. 

“The music there is pretty good okay,” Nico said, holding his hands up as if defending himself. 

“You like everything with mythology in it,” Hazel said. 

“Really?” Percy said, a glint appearing in his eyes. “So do I.”

* * *

 

Nico groaned as he carried his food tray with one hand and then gripping his hair with the other. He doesn’t know if he has a massive headache just because of his lack of sleep or because Trigonometry and Chemistry combined upsets him. Either way it’s still pretty horrible. 

“It’s just the first day and you’re already dying,” Jason laughed as he stood behind the boy. 

“Jason, the food here is...” Percy grimaced. 

“I try to get by,” Jason shrugged. “Don’t ever get the meat.” 

Percy snorted. “Dude, I don’t think that’s meat.”

“You can just go get the fish,” Nico suggested. 

“Oh uh...” Percy scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “I don’t eat fish.” 

“Right, wonder boy over here is a marine enthusiast,” the blonde said. “He’s been like that since we were twelve.” 

“Oh that’s awesome,” Nico said, a glint of interest in his eyes. He wondered what else could be found out about this strange boy. He’s different, he’s someone that intrigues Nico and normally when he gets intrigued about something or someone, he gets stuck on them for quite some time. He figured it was because of his OCD.

“I’ll get the mixed vegetables,” the boy said, referring to Felix the cafeteria boy. Nico would always get the mixed vegetables because it was easier to arrange.

“I know,” Felix winked. “Maybe we could get mixed vegetables somewhere else though.” 

“Felix, I swear to god,” Nico scowled. 

Felix puts up his arms as if to defend himself. “Alright alright.” 

Nico rolled his eyes and carried his tray before heading to their usual table. Everyone here has a specific table surprisingly enough. He slams his tray down before taking a seat. He came out to this school about two years ago and people are still annoying. If he’d taken interest in them, he’d make a move and not take some cheap ass flirting that doesn’t even have much effort put into them.

He was about to arrange his food by color, but Percy sat beside him. Automatically, he stopped and ate it as it is. It felt odd, but somehow he felt okay with it. It’s weird. 

“Don’t you have to arrange your food?” Leo asked, jabbing his fork in Nico’s direction. 

“Yeah, that’s odd,” Hazel said. “Is your OCD not acting up?” 

“O-oh I um...” Nico stuttered, looking at anywhere but them. “I just--I just don’t feel like it.” 

“You’re getting better,” Piper chirped. “You once couldn’t go to class because of a crack on the sidewalk.”

“Subtle, Pipes,” Frank said sarcastically. “Very subtle.” 

Nico couldn’t really pay attention because Percy was staring at him, a bit of humor written all over his face. “Oh sod off. I bet you think I’m weird.” 

Percy shook his head. “I think it’s cute.” 

“ _Cute_? Is OCD like a fucking stuffed teddy bear to you?” He scowled. 

“Calm down, Neeks,” Jason laughed nervously. 

“Not it’s okay,” Percy laughed. “I would be mad too if someone thought my dyslexia and ADHD was cute.”

 

 

Nico listened to the teacher drone on and on about chemistry. It was only in this school did he experience having actual research homework on the actual first day. He huffed and pretended to write notes before sleeping. From the corner of his eye, he sees Percy yield a secret smile before burying his face in his notebook again. 

He accidentally kicks the table when he was awoken by the school bell. The teacher eyed him skeptically whilst he reminded of their supposed research for the class tomorrow. He yawned as he stuffed his chemistry book in his bag.  
“Nice nap?” Percy teased. 

“Very,” Nico agreed. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Percy.” 

“That, you will,” the boy grinned before walking out of the classroom.

“Listen, Hazel. You go on ahead,” he said as two siblings walked out of the room together. 

“Where are you going?” Hazel asked. The two of them were supposed to head home and watch a movie whilst they review, that’s their thing.

“I’m going to the library, you head home first,” Nico said. 

“Okay then, I’ll get some chinese take-out.” He appreciated how she knew that she should leave Nico alone when it came to books even if it was just a lame scientific research. 

Nico ran his hands along the spines of the books, he felt at home with all these books surrounding him. When his mom, Maria, left him with his father to run off back to Italy he buried himself in books. He’d spend day and night in the library, in the bookstore, or in the coffee shop with a stack of books beside his manly strawberry frappuccino. 

He piled up the books he needed, balancing it with one arm. “Who gave you the fucking right, chemistry. I don’t want to research about the history of chemistry.” 

He stopped midway, standing in front of the books about mythology. He looks at the book about the Greek heroes. “Just one book to read for fun.” He grabs it and placed it on the stack of chemistry books in his arm. 

Surprisingly, the tables were all occupied. Normally, he’d be one of the few in the library hell he’d even have a long table all to himself. He shrugged, he’d just have to come back tomorrow. He walked towards the history section absentmindedly, he had to return the mythology book first. 

“Jesus fucking christ,” Nico cried as he fell to the floor, books flying a few feet away. Except he didn’t really fall on the floor, the back of his shirt was pulled back into something that felt soft yet firm. 

“I’m glad I caught you,” Percy laughed. 

“You were the reason I fell in the first place,” Nico deadpanned, acting as if he couldn’t feel the death grip Percy had on his shirt. “Why are you not seated on a table like a normal person?”

“I believe that a normal person sits on a chair and not a table,” Percy winked. “But I don’t know what the hell that makes you for sitting on my lap.”

“It makes me gay, Jackson,” Nico said sarcastically before he stands to pick up the books that fell. 

“If you want, you can sit beside me. I didn’t sit there at the tables because I don’t feel like talking to people whenever I’m reading,” Percy said, stopping Nico from picking up the last book. “You don’t bother me though, you seem like the type to read.” 

Nico silently picked up the last book before sitting beside Percy, making sure to put some kind of space between them even if it was just a few inches away. He flicked through pages of his chemistry book, feeling very smart for having all the textbooks he gathered opened at a specific page. 

“Nico, you idiot. Greek obviously came first,” Nico whispered, aggressively writing over his mistake with random squibbles. He hated it when his notes were messy.

“Yeah no fuck you,” Nico sighed, closing all the books and then stacking it up in one pile. He leaned back, ignoring the way his body inched away from Percy when he accidentally leaned on him. He opened the greek heroes book. 

“Percy, fuck you. They were nomads damn it now you messed up your notes,” Percy quietly hissed to himself. The boy leaned back, running a hand through his hair. Nico wasn’t sure if he’s had enough of evolution or if he just hated messy notes just as much as Nico did. 

“Perseus? Perseus, Perseus,” Nico muttered, flipping through pages in search for the greek hero. He’s forgotten the hero’s story, it’s a shame too since Perseus was one of his favorites. “Perseus, Perseus, Perseus.” 

“What?” Percy whisper yelled. “Why do you keep calling my name?” 

“Your name?” Nico asked. “Perseus is your name?”

“Yeah, my mom has a knack for mythology since my dad was named Poseidon,” Percy shrugged. “I guess that’s why I know a lot of greek myths as well.” 

“But why Perseus?” 

“Do I look like a fucking Odysseus or Achilles to you?” Percy deadpanned before bursting out laughing. “Imagine if I was name Odysseus. Jesus, that’d be terrible. Anyway my mom liked that stupid love story between Andromeda and Perseus and maybe because he was one of those heroes who ended up with a happy ending.”

“And then I just got Nico,” Nico said. 

“Nico?” Percy said as if he was testing how it sounded.“Nico Di Angelo. I like your name. I’ll google the meaning.” 

“You wouldn’t like the meaning.”

“What’s the meaning?” 

“The Angel of the Dead.” 

“That’s even better than god damned _Percy_ ,” Percy said in distaste. “I would’ve been better off with the name Peter.” 

“Peter Johnson.” 

“Peter Johnson the stud,” Percy laughed, stopping abruptly when he feels his phone vibrate. “Mom, what’s up? I’ll be there in a minute.” 

“What’s up?” Nico asked. 

“My mom has technical problems,” Percy shrugged. “I gotta do what I gotta do.” 

“I’ll see you tomorrow then,” Nico said. “This time it’s for real.” 

“Don’t tell me what to do, Di Angelo,” Percy grinned before shoving his books in a random bookshelf and then running off. Nico would probably never figure out the puzzle that is Percy Jackson. He stared down his lap, eyeing the name ‘Perseus’ etched across the page of the book.


	2. Chapter 2

Nico threw himself on his bed as he opened the Greek heroes book that he borrowed from the library. It was an impulse to check it out, the thought of not reading about Perseus twelve times made him uncomfortable. He’s never been interested in a hero before, the last time he got stuck on a Greek hero was when he found out who Odysseus was. 

He wondered if anyone felt such an interest in this hero or if anyone felt such an interest in mythology itself. It’d be a fun idea to talk to someone who has read this specific page. His eyes widened as a thought came into his head, he’s never bolted towards his study table so fast before. He cursed when he knocked over his seat with his knee. 

“Nico, are you okay?” Hazel said, voice coming from her own room. 

“Y-yeah, I’m just stretching,” Nico replied. 

“That’s bullshit, you hate exercising,” Hazel laughed. It’s nice to have such a supportive sister once in a while. 

Nico stared at the blank paper, wondering what he should write. Should he be himself? Maybe he should be. If he’s going to write to someone anonymously then he sure as hell should be himself. He doesn’t expect someone to reply anyway, he never sees anyone read mythology. He bit into his pen, one of his bad habits, trying to word out his thoughts.

**  
Hi,**

**I don’t know why I’m doing this. I’m just bored and really I just want to see if someone loves mythology as much as I do. Yeah okay that’s probably nerdy, but hey you’re reading this book too. Perseus is my new favorite Greek hero, fun fact of the day. I’m kind of awkward, I’m sorry. I have social issues with people. If it weren’t for one of my friends then I wouldn’t even have friends. Sad, huh?**

**How are you? Tell me about yourself. Don’t tell me your name or your age just so we’re both fair. You can leave your reply in Animal Farm on page twenty four. I’ll be expecting your reply next week on Monday.**

****

He wondered what alias he should use. He grabbed another sheet and wrote his name on it, he figured he might as well anagram his name or something. 

_Nico Di Angelo_

_Nico_ **D** _i_ **An** _g_ **e** _lo_

Nico smiled at himself. He actually liked that name and not because he may have a secret crush on Dane Dehaan but because his mom used to say that before he was born she thought about naming him Dane. Luckily, she named Bianca and Hades named him. He ended the note with that name.

**Dane.**

After stuffing the note in the book, he proceeded to do everything he’d normally do. He’d arrange things, he’d solve puzzles. He’d try to correct things that didn’t look right. Also, he tried to do his research again because it didn’t feel right just doing it five times. If he did it twelve times then he’d know for sure that he’s okay.

He jumped when his phone practically screamed his ringtone. He didn’t expect a text from anyone, he’d rarely even use his phone. He fished out his phone from his pocket, seeing that it was Percy Jackson who messaged him. Nico stared at the notification before even deciding to check it.

**Percy:** I found another meaning for Nico and it’s victory, but you know what? I prefer angel of the dead. I’m going to change your name on my contacts now, I’ll change it into that. 

**Nico:** Do you normally do that to your friends? That’s hilarious. What should I name you then? 

**Percy:** I do that to everyone. I’ve named Jason as Golden Boy and Annabeth (a girl back home), I named her Wise Girl. It’s bullshit, but it’s fun to have like small inside jokes. You could name me ‘Perseus the Hero.’

**Nico:** Wow you’re such a casanova

**Percy:** I know right? What’s up with you?

**Nico:** I’m looking up those chemistry bullshit on google and I can’t believe some of the library books lied to me.

**Percy:** That sounds so fun, man and I’m sorry if I’m bothering you, I just kinda needed a distraction is all. 

**Nico:** Distraction from what?

**Percy:** Thinking. I don’t want to think. 

**Nico:** I wonder who would win between Hades, Zeus, and Poseidon.

**Percy:** Poseidon of course. 

**Nico:** Are you fucking with me? It’s obviously Hades. 

**Percy:** I asked Jason and he said Zeus, like hell that bimbo would win jfc

**Nico:** Zeus can’t win shit, totally agree with you.

Their conversation went on and on after that, they’d talk about the most random things. In the end, Nico forgot about his homework. He doesn’t know if he’s proud that he’s only done it seven times or not, but that’s got to be a bit of an improvement. Before he goes to bed, he stared at Percy’s contact information. He pressed ‘edit’. 

**Perseus the Hero**

He placed to phone on his bedside table, already drifting off to sleep. He thought back what Percy said about his name. He preferred angel of the dead rather than victory and he’s lying there wondering why. He shrugged it off, telling himself that maybe Percy just likes it more for the sake of it. 

But wait, who’s Annabeth?

* * *

 

It’s been a week since their first day of school and already Nico and Percy were practically inseparable. Nico was happy to have a friend like Percy, he’s happy knowing someone was just so similar to him. It’s also nice to know that they’re similar yet so different. He can’t explain, but it’s the first time Nico felt normal.

Percy invited him to have lunch together on the roof of the school. He didn’t know why he told Jason he was going to the library, but that happened. He opened the metallic door of the rooftop, squinting when he somehow blinded himself with the light of the sun. Why was there even sun? Nico spotted Percy who was sat near the entrance, leaning on the wall whilst hidden in the shade.

Nico sat beside the boy with his tupperware filled with fruits. “Hey, hero.” 

“Hey, angel,” Percy laughed. “Look at us having cute conversations and shit.” 

Nico rolled his eyes. “...is that blue pancakes?” 

“Yeah, did I mention that I loved blue?” Percy grinned. 

“You might have mentioned it,” the boy said eyeing the blue pancakes with blueberries.

“Are you vegan or vegetarian?” Percy asked. “I’ve never seen you eat meat at all.” 

“I don’t eat things I can’t easily arrange,” Nico said, chewing on a blueberry. 

“Do you arrange things by color?” 

“Yep.” 

“You won’t have a problem arranging my food because almost everything I eat is blue. You should come over some time. My mom goes away often so it’s okay.” 

“I’d like that.” 

They sat there in silence. Nico liked it, it was quiet and peaceful on the rooftop and his mind was quiet as well. All he could think about was how Percy took a bite out of his pancake and then popped one blueberry in his mouth with every bite of the pancake. It’s weird that that’s the only thing enveloping his mind today, he feels his breath catch in his throat when sea green eyes meet with his. Why?

“By the way, you mentioned jet lag a little while back,” Nico said. “Where are you from?” 

“I’ve been to a lot of places,” Percy shrugged. “But yeah, I came from Greece. I was born here, but we moved there when I was ten.” 

“Ironically enough, I was born in Italy but we moved here when I was ten,” Nico replied. 

“I’m glad you somehow kept your accent,” Percy winked. 

“Stop teasing me,” he scowled. “It’s not funny.” 

“Hey, we’re friends right?” the other boy asked. “I can tell you a secret right?” 

“You already trust me after a week? I’m flattered.”

“My girlfriend will come here after a few months because of some family gathering. She told me she’d visit me.” 

“How is that a secret?” 

“Is it wrong if I don’t want her to come?” 

Nico’s face morphed into some kind of recognition. “No, it’s not wrong at all. Well it’s not wrong if you have reason.” 

“By the way, I asked my mom who’d win in a fight and she said Poseidon,” Percy said smugly. “She’s always right.” 

“It has to be Hades, you’re a dick nut,” Nico scowled. “Okay you know what, you win.” 

Nico loved how easy it is for them to just fall back to their usual pace, how they could just joke around after having a conversation such as that. Maybe if he could just figure out why his laugh made him laugh then he’d finally stop thinking about it at night. Percy probably just had an infectious laugh. 

“Oh hey that looks painful, are you alright?” Nico asked, inspecting the bruise on Percy’s arm. 

“Yeah it’s no problem,” Percy laughed. “I fell off of my board when I was exploring the neighborhood yesterday.”

“Oh you skateboard,” Nico smirked. “What a stud.” 

“It was the last gift I got from my grandmother before she died,” Percy said solemnly. 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” he frowned.

“I’m just kidding,” Percy laughed.

“I hate you.” 

“You don’t” 

“I do.” _I don’t._

 

 

 

Nico was looking forward to the end of the day so much, he couldn’t even sleep through English. ‘Page twenty four of Animal Farm’ kept repeating in his head as if it was a mantra that just kept going on and on. Luckily, he was sat beside Percy Jackson and that seemed to tame the continuous mantra once in a while. Having Percy sit beside him was weird. Everyday he’d see the boy with that small packet of fish shaped biscuits and sometimes even a cup of coffee, he’d drink and eat during class but no one even notices. 

“How do you eat during lectures?” Nico whisper yelled. “Do you not get caught?” 

“I’ve had a lot of training,” Percy shrugged. “We’re not even seen.” 

“We’re in the _front_ ,” Nico said in disbelief.

“What’s your point?” Percy deadpanned. 

“Give me one of those fish biscuits,” Nico sighed, grabbing one piece of goldfish biscuit. 

“You survive because we’re friends,” Percy scowled. “It’s the only seafood I can come close to.”

Nico has never laughed so hard in the middle of a lecture before. Everyone stared at him and god help him even the teacher turned around to stare at him. He hoped to god he didn’t get detention for this. He looked for Percy for any kind of help, but the boy was nothing but nonchalant. 

“Mr. Di Ange--” 

“Sorry, it was my ringtone,” Percy said, cutting the teacher off. 

“Your ringtone is his laugh?” the teacher asked. 

“Why not?” Percy asked. “His laugh is nice.” 

The teacher rolled his eyes and continued on with the lesson. Nico stared at Percy in disbelief, he could not believe he just got away with something yet again. What's even more unbelievable is how the teacher just casually accepted that without even proof. Somehow, Nico stared down at his lap, he thought about what Percy said ‘his laugh is nice’. His laugh was nice? Oh. 

 

At the end of the lecture, the teacher gave Nico and Percy a disgusted look but luckily it was only Nico who noticed it. “Thanks for that save.” 

“No problem,” Percy grinned. “I am your hero aren’t I?” 

Nico snorted. “Yeah sure.” 

“I have to go home now,” Percy said. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Nico.” 

“Tomorrow it is.” When he sees Percy exit the school, he goes straight towards the library. He felt excited, he wondered if he’d find a note. He trudged towards the aisle that held the book he wanted to find. He opened page twenty four and sure enough there was a note between the pages. He grabbed it and quickly returned the book to its original place before opening the note.

**Hi Dane,**

**You must be so bored then, I guess I am too. I like mythology as well, there’s just something about their stories. I don’t really know. You like Perseus? Awesome. I like Odysseus, fun fact of the day. Ironically enough, I’m considered as Mr. Congeniality. Hah! Hilarious. I’m lucky I found you, I really needed someone anonymous to write to and just you know I can tell you all my problems without worrying. I can trust you right?**

**I have a crush on Dane Dehaan, but you don’t know that. Oh you should reply to me day on Wednesday in the book called 'The Kite Runner'. I like the book and the movie.**

**Person.**

**P.S. do you like my alias? I’m so fucking clever.**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth is going to show up in the later chapters, but I have to warn you that she is off character. I don't hate her it's just that she's the proper person to do the job. I'm sorry for it. Anyway, so far so good right? I want this to be a slow build.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to drop this chapter on you guys before I go to the beach tomorrow. Waheyy.

“Where were you during lunch?” Hazel asked as they walked home. Nico carried some of Hazel’s books, he wondered how much books could one girl possibly have but they’re related so of course she’d have a lot.

“I was with her--Percy,” Nico said.

“He seems nice, but kinda mysterious,” Hazel said. “Something is off about him.”

“I think he’s great,” Nico shrugged. “I mean he likes mythology, no good man dislikes mythology.”

Hazel snorted. “If I didn’t know any better then maybe I’d think you developed a microscopic crush on him.”

“Don’t be crazy,” he laughed. “He’s my friend.”

“Friends who separate from their group of friends to eat privately,” she said, looking at him skeptically.

“I don’t like every guy I meet. Jesus,” he rolled his eyes, annoyed.

“You liked Jason,” she pointed out.

“I _hate_ you,” he sighed. “I was young and naive.”

“Young and naive?” she laughed. “That was two years ago.”

“I didn’t have a crush on Frank,” he said proudly.

“Because you knew I liked him, dimwit,” she deadpanned.

“I didn’t like Leo,” he exclaimed. “And if you tell me that no one ever likes Leo then you’re lying because you had a crush on him.”

“Touche,” Hazel said, glaring at him. “By the way, Jason told me that you and Percy almost got in trouble during English today. What happened?”

“Oh just...” he trailed off. “I laughed really loud and he told the teacher that it was his ringtone.”

“What the fuck? The teacher bought it?” Hazel said in disbelief. “Tell me what they said.”

“The teacher was about to scold me, but Percy cut him off by telling him that my laugh was his ringtone then the teacher questioned it but Percy said ‘why not? I like his laugh.’”

“Is he gay?”

“He has a girlfriend.”

“Too bad for you then huh?”

“Shut up.”

 

 

 

 

 

Nico re-read the note a couple of times ,specifically twelve. He twisted and turned yet he couldn’t identify the penmanship. He can’t even believe he’s going to talk to someone who picked the word ‘person’ as his alias. He traced the words on his fingertip, feeling the pressure the writer put as he wrote each and every letter.

‘I can trust you right?’ he hated when people asked him that, he felt as if a huge weight would be placed upon his shoulders. Trust is a burden to him. He grabbed another piece of paper from his drawers, turning the lamp on as he did so. What should he say? He can’t tell this boy about what happened in English because obviously he’d get figured out and he’s boring so what now?

 

**Hi Person,**

**Really? Person? I swear to god. I don’t want to say that’s dumb because it’s not dumb if I can’t figure out who the hell you are. I was supposed to be named Dane at first, but my dad made my mom name my sister instead and he named me. I personally think Dane’s great, but my friend says he likes my current name and even the meaning of it. I mean my name is Dane, you can trust me for I am the Great Dane.**

**I googled ‘Kite Runner’ and I read about the Hassan kid. He doesn’t have a mother right? I don’t remember what having a mom feels like as well. It’s a huge blur. My mom left my dad and I when I was eleven. It would have been okay if she’s the only one who left, but she took my sister with her. I still don’t understand, Person. Why only my sister?**

**Okay sorry that got really sad really fast, but I still have some pent up feelings due to that. I figured that if I want you to trust me then I’d have to trust you first. Oh hey who do you think would win between Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades?**

**Just leave your reply in ‘The White Giraffe’ on Friday.**

**Dane.**

 

He trusted Person, he repeated that in his mind. He wondered what ran through this stranger’s thoughts as he read Nico’s note. Nico surely hoped it was anything, but negative. Near his hand, his phone vibrated and lit up with Percy’s picture and ‘Perseus the Hero’ in bold.

Nico picked up the phone without a second thought. “Hi.”

“Hi,” the other person breathed.

“Did you need anything?” Nico asked, squishing the phone between his shoulder and his ear as he answered some of his homework.

“You,” Percy said quietly. “I need you.”

Nico wanted to tell him to stop joking, but something about his voice made him feel as if it wasn’t a joke. “Hero, don’t you have Jason or Annabeth?”

“I do, but I don’t need them,” Percy said. Nico heard continuous knocking on the other side of the phone yet he didn’t hear any shuffling to let him know that someone was going to open the door.

“Are you not going to get the door?” Nico asked.

“Sorry, that’s just the tv,” came the answer. The boy seemed so dead and lifeless, it was as if Nico wasn’t talking to Percy. It felt like talking to someone’s shell.

“Am I distraction again?”

“You’re a nice distraction.”

Nico snorted. “Should I be flattered, hero?”

“I mean I chose you over everyone else right? That has to mean something.” Nico was actually glad Percy called, his mind instantly cleared. He still couldn’t figure out what it was about Percy that made his calculative mind just calm down and relax.

“What are we going to do for lunch tomorrow?”

“We eat food, Di Angelo. I think that’s what normal people do when it’s lunch.”

“You know what I mean, hero.”

“Let’s eat with our friends,” Percy said “And, Nico?”

“Yes?

“You keep calling me hero.” Nico could practically see Percy’s smirk from here, he face palmed himself. To be honest, he didn’t even know he was saying ‘hero’ instead of ‘Percy’ until Percy pointed it out to him.

“I’m sorry,” Nico said. “I didn’t notice.”

Percy laughed for the first time during their conversation. “Don’t worry, angel.”

* * *

 

Nico rubbed the sleep off of his eyes as he walked beside Jason. Hazel told Nico she had intense cramps and nausea so she called in sick. He shook his head when he heard her excuse, lucky that he was a man. His sister laughed at the word man until he left. Jason grabbed some of his books and carried it when he saw Nico trip over air.

“You weren’t there during lunch yesterday,” Jason said.

“I had a stroke,” Nico said humorlessly.

Jason laughed. “It’s amazing how I find your twisted sense of humor funny.”

“Well you are my best friend after all,” the boy deadpanned. “And besides I was eating lunch with he--Percy yesterday.”

“Where?” Jason asked. “It’s not like the school is that big.”

“That’s our secret,” Nico laughed.

“Are you two dating?” Jason said, wiggling his eyebrows as if to tease him.

“Don’t be silly, he has Annabeth,” he said, rolling his eyes.

“Yeah right.”

“What is that supposed to--”

“Hello?” Jason said, answering his phone that rang. “You’re not going to school? Why? Oh. Are you okay? Jackson, I know when you’re lying. Right okay don’t forget to take painkillers and have some rest. I’ll head over there after school to hand you the homework and I’m not your mother. Bye.”

“What’s wrong?” Nico asked after listening to their one sided conversation.

“Percy is going to stay at home today.”

“What why?” He tried not to show how disappointed he was.

“Upset stomach,” Jason said, rolling his eyes. “He told me to tell you that he’s sorry he can’t make it for lunch.”

“Oh okay.”

 

After receiving an SOS-like message from Frank, Jason and Nico began to walk towards one of the wooden tables where they saw their two arguing friends and Frank who looked exhausted just listening to them. Nico was amused to see Piper and Leo both so invested in their marriage related conversation. Sometimes he’s really amazed at how this became his group of friends.

“I’m telling you, a girl has to have their nails done before you propose,” Piper argued.

“What if I don’t care about nails?” Leo said exasperatedly. “I mean I don’t care if they’re teal or magenta or whatever the fuck colors.”

“But a girl does,” she scowled, crossing her arms.

“Who’s buying the ring and who’s going to plan the proposal?”

“The guy of course.”

“Then I get to decide so sit down, McLean.”

“Oh my god, you guys finally stopped,” Frank groaned, massaging his temples. “I got a headache because of the both of you.”

“Where’s Hazel?” Frank asked, facing Nico.

“She’s at home,” Nico answered. “Girl problems.”

Leo recoiled a bit. “Oh god.”

“What are you trying to say, Valdez?” Piper glared.

“I’m glad she’s not pregnant,” Leo replied.

“You better bet your ass she isn’t,” Nico said, giving Frank a look.

 

 

 

During lunch, Nico managed to run away from his friends with just enough time to stuff his note between the pages of the chosen book. He headed to the lunch tables, somehow feeling weird that he didn’t have anyone named ‘Percy Jackson’ following him and teasing him. He skipped the long cafeteria line and headed to their usual table.

“Aren’t you going to eat?” Piper asked.

“I lost my appetite,” Nico said, but truthfully his mind is too tired from configuring anything and he doesn’t want to add more burden.

“Because Jackson’s not here?” Leo winked.

Nico snorted. “I love food more than any boy that comes my way.”

“Comes,” Jason laughed.

“I swear to god,” Frank said, rolling his eyes.

“Do you want to join me after class?” Jason asked, picking on what he thought was chicken

“Where are we going?” Nico asked, fiddling with his phone.

“Percy’s house,” Jason grinned, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“Quit that,” Nico scowled. “And besides, isn’t he sick? It would be rude if I dropped in as well.

“He doesn’t really mind,” the blonde shrugged. “Says that visitors help him heal faster.”

Nico shrugged. “Okay then.”

“And besides, I bet you’d be happy to see him again after hours of not talking to him.”

“Jason, I fucking swear.”

 

 

 

Nico dragged his sneakers across the pavement, hands hidden in the pockets of his army jacket. His cheeks were flushed and he felt weird taking a different route so he kept his gaze forward so as not to be attracted to the flaws of the route. Jason insisted that they had to bring something for Percy since his mom wasn’t around. Luckily, they stumbled into a mini-grocery.

“We’ll split up then so it’ll be much faster,” Jason said. “I’ll meet you near the counters.”

“What does he like?” Nico frowned.

“Anything blue and bananas,” Jason said. “But don’t forget the mushroom soup. He likes that crap, but if they don’t have mushroom then get pumpkin or clam.”

Nico snorted. “Cousins? More like married couple.”

He walked around the mini-grocery, searching through the aisles. He wished this grocery would be more organized and sanitized, but hey maybe it’s just him. Nico grabbed two cans of Campbell’s mushroom soup, a packet of blueberries and some bananas who have fallen off of their designated bundles. He didn’t know why he liked fallen off bananas, but he liked thinking he was adopting babies that aren’t wanted. Weird.

He stopped, small bottles catching his gaze. Nico walked towards the bottles of food coloring, remembering how Percy told him that his mom would usually make him blue food. Nico rolled his eyes, it’s so stupid.

Nico sighed, grabbing two bottles of blue food coloring. “Blue mushroom soup it is then.”

“Dude, how the hell are you holding those shit without a basket?” Jason asked, basket filled with food wrapped in blue wrappers in one hand.

“You’d be surprised at what else I can hold,” Nico winked, then cackled when Jason grimaced.

“Put it all in here, I’ll pay,” the blonde said. Nico slid the cans and the fruits in there, but somehow he wanted to pay for the two small bottles himself. “What about those?”

“I want to pay for it,” he said before walking towards another counter. He watched the cashier give him a tired smile, he smiled back. He gripped the bagged bottles in his hand, he needed to know it was in his hold.

“Come on,” Jason smiled. “Percy said he needed to know we were there before he starts to play Finding Nemo.”

“Finding Nemo?” Nico said, giving a breathy laugh.

“Like I said, he’s a marine enthusiast,” the blonde shrugged, no doubt it was normal for him.

They started walking side by side, silent but it was okay. Nico preferred the silence and he knew Jason did too. He watched the cars pass by and the buildings change. He realized that he was rather close to his house, but this was a slightly different route then to what he is used to. He found himself bumping into Jason’s back.

“What’s his floor?” Nico asked, rubbing his nose as he stared at the five story building.

Jason shrugged. “It depends on his mood really.”

Nico gave him a weird look. “What do you mean?”

“This building is all his, but he allows people to rent the other rooms” Jason said, entering the building. “I think he prefers the fourth floor.

They entered the elevator, Jason pressed the number four. Nico followed Jason when they got off the lift, followed him through the hallways filled with different kinds of door. They stopped in front of a blue door, the number ‘412’ embedded on top of the peephole. The number ‘2’ seemed to be bent into a weird angle, it was as if someone kept hitting it..

Jason knocked lightly. “Percy.”

The door slowly opened, revealing Percy clad in a muscle tee and sweatpants. His hair was ruffled and his eyes looked tired. “Finally, I’ve been dying to watch Nemo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I suck at slow build? But you know what whatever I'm going to try my best to slow this down. I'm just having a little trouble with what to put in. I'm going to decide over my small break on what to do dear god.
> 
>  
> 
> Any ideas??


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some mixed signals about a lot of things, but hey. Don't you just love that?

The door slowly opened, revealing Percy clad in a muscle tee and sweatpants. His hair was ruffled and his eyes looked tired. “Finally, I’ve been dying to watch Nemo.” 

“Sorry for being late,” Jason laughed. He and Nico stepped inside, locking the door behind them. 

The apartment wasn’t what Nico expected, it was too luxurious for some high school student to just have. He removed his shoes in the narrow entrance, then entered the fancier interior. Thin white curtains adorned the windows; the flat screen tv screen sat there, embedded into the white wall; two steps (stairs?) led to a dining room that sat in front of a kitchen that was covered by a barricade of some sort, but other than all those things there were much more rooms to unfold. It reminded him of his own apartment that he shared with Hazel. 

“Jay, I’ll cook,” Nico offered, remembering the two bottles in his hand. He caught Jason’s hesitant look and then said, “I insist.” 

Jason gave him a lopsided smile, handing over the plastic back. “Here. Everything you’ll need is either in the fridge or that one cupboard.” 

“That one cupboard?” 

“You’ll know it when you see it.” 

Apparently, ‘that one cupboard’ was the one white cupboard with blue handprint. He shook his head, a silent laugh released. He began to cook, humming a random tune under his breath like he usually did whenever he cooked. He opened the bottle of blue food coloring, pouring just enough drops for it to be distinguished but not enough for it to be a disgusting blue. 

 

He left the two bottles in that one cupboard before continuing to stir. Jason came in a little while ago to give him a wooden tray before telling him he should come into the living room soon if he wanted to catch the good parts of Nemo. He placed the bowl of soup, a banana with blueberries, and lemon water on the tray before carefully heading to his friends. 

“God damn it, Nemo. I fucking told you not to touch the damn butt,” Percy exclaimed. “Butts aren’t good.” 

“Percy, I swear to god,” Jason sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“You weren’t kidding when you said he liked those fishes,” Nico grinned, placing the tray on Percy’s lap. 

“Hey hey hey, _those fishes_ are great,” Percy glared, then laughed afterwards. 

“Why’s the mushroom soup blue?” Jason asked. 

“Percy once told me his mom used to make his food blue so I bought two bottles of blue food coloring and just...yeah,” Nico shrugged. 

“I’m flattered that you remembered,” Percy smiled. “Aside from my mom, you’re the only one who made me something blue.” 

“What about Annabeth?” he asked, grimacing as he watched Nemo. “Has she never cooked for you?” 

“She’s busy and it’s dumb,” Percy said, taking in a spoonful of blue mushroom soup. Jason scoffed, muttering a phrase that Nico couldn’t hear. He shrugged it off when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. 

 

 **Hazel:** Where the hell are you? Are you coming hope? Are you in danger? Nico, I love you. 

**Nico:** You’re being over dramatic. I’m here at Percy’s house because he’s sick. 

**Hazel:** I’m sick too!

 **Nico:** Dysmenorrhea is not a sickness. 

**Hazel:** Don’t you dare, Di Angelo. You wouldn’t know. 

**Nico:** Okay. 

**Hazel:** I don’t like you. 

**Nico:** Okay.

 **Hazel:** God damn it, Nico. Are you going to sleep there? 

**Nico:** I probably won’t, I didn’t bring clothes. 

**Hazel:** You can sleep there, but make sure you come to school without white stuff on you. 

**Nico:** You’re dumb. 

**Hazel:** I know you are but what am I? 

**Nico:** Goodbye, Hazel. I’m watching Finding Nemo. 

He rolled his eyes before he stuffed his phone back in his pocket. Percy leaned forward to place his tray of food on the coffee table before leaning back. Nico couldn’t help but notice how their shoulders are touching, he shouldn’t be that sensitive to touch. He inched away, wondering why he even noticed it in the first place. He felt his eyes grow heavier and he also felt himself grow more fluid than solid.

The last thing he remembered seeing was Nemo’s ritual and some kind of bubble volcano before he felt himself drift off into a black abyss. He still heard the movie, but he can’t seem to see it. He could also feel his body shifting, he figured that’d make him wake up but it only made him go even deeper until he’s sure he’s unconscious.

The next morning, he wakes up to a room he’s never been in before. He panicked for a moment before he realized that he never really left Percy house last night. He quickly stood up and surveyed the room. The only thing he focused on was the cork board pinned on the wall just at the foot of the bed. Polaroid pictures were scattered on the cork board, some of it were pinned and some of it were hanged.

“Never knew you were a hipster, hero,” Nico smirked before quietly walking out of the room. He could hear voices so he stopped midway. It isn’t his thing to eavesdrop, but something about the conversation made him do just that.

“You can’t keep this up, Percy,” he heard someone say. He could tell it was Jason. Did the blonde not leave as well? 

“I can, Jason,” Percy sighed tiredly. “I have to.” 

“Look at you,” Jason growled. “I can’t just sit here and watch you kill yourself.” 

“You can and you will,” Percy said. “You have to remember that I don’t have much of a choice right now.” 

“What makes you think I won’t do anything?” the blonde said. 

“This is for my mom, Jay. I can’t upset her,” the other boy said. “Also because Annabeth--”

“Jackson, that’s enough,” Jason snapped. “Take your painkillers.” 

“Fine,” Percy said. “What did you tell Nico?” 

Jason sighed. “I told him you had an upset stomach.”

Percy snorted. “Upset? More like raging and colored.” 

“You’re the only one who can joke about your condition and then wince after laughing,” Jason said. Nico could tell he was smiling and most probably shaking his head. He opened the door to Percy’s room once again and shut it, but this time he made sure it rang throughout the apartment. 

He stepped outside his hiding place and managed a smile. “Morning.” 

“Had a great night?” Jason smirked. “You slept in Percy’s room and...don’t you think you’re too young for this?” 

“Shut it, Grace,” Nico scowled. 

“Coffee or tea?” Percy asked. 

“What kind of tea do you have?” 

“Oolong.” 

“I’ll take the coffee.” Percy shrugged and stood up, disappearing in the kitchen. He took the seat beside Percy and looked down at his plate, he was surprised to see two pieces of toast beside the delicately separated groups of strawberries, blueberries, and bananas. 

“You told me you don’t eat things you couldn’t arrange so I did that for you,” Percy said, emerging with a cup of coffee. 

“Thanks,” he smiled. 

Percy shrugged. “It’s the least I could do.” 

“Or you wanted to do it just because,” Jason scoffed, laughing when Percy threw him a glare. 

“Why didn’t you guys wake me up? I could’ve walked home,” Nico frowned. 

“We tried to wake you up, but you kicked me,” Jason scowled. “Percy just carried you to his room instead.” 

Nico stubbornly ignored the last part. “And what about my clothes?” 

“I dropped by your house to grab some clothes, but um...”

“But what?” 

“Hazel only gave you underwear,” Jason laughed. “Says it’s her revenge for having you ditch her for Finding Nemo.” 

Nico sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I’m going to kill her.” 

“I’ll let you borrow a shirt,” Percy shrugged. “It’s not big deal.” 

Jason gave Nico a mischievous look to which Nico replied with ignorance via stuffing his face with blueberries. Nico felt kind of giddy that Percy put some effort into something as stupid as an arranged breakfast. Hazel would do it too, but she can’t go on a minute without complaining about. Bianca used to do it for him too, but...yeah. 

Nico poured a bit of milk and then some brown sugar into his coffee because why the hell not. “You stir differently too, huh?” 

Nico looked up to those sea green eyes, wondering what he meant. “I--what?” 

“You don’t stir like counterclockwise or clockwise,” Percy points out. “You stir in like a star formation.”

“I don’t know,” Nico frowned. “It’s a thing.”

“You’re odd,” Percy said, but he wasn’t wearing the usual scowl he’d see people use on him. Instead, he had a smile. “Well, I’m going to take a shower. I’ll come by your...um my room later for the shirt.” 

“Are you really sure that you aren’t dating?” Jason asked. Nico was supposed to make some sort of snarky comment, but the look on the blonde’s face seemed more serious than joking. 

“Grace, I swear,” Nico sighed, drinking his coffee. 

“Towel and underwear is in the bag,” Jason said, handing a brown paper bag. “And also mismatched socks just because she said she hates you.” 

“Mismatched socks,” Nico groaned. “God damn I don’t like those.” 

“We know.” 

 

 

Nico let the steaming water run down his body as he clutched his hair. He’s been reminiscing again and he hates it when he does so. He doesn’t remember the last time he ever felt complete. When his mom and sister left him, he never truly was complete. When he tried to forget them, he forgot what he was as well.

He forgets his birthday because his mom would always bake him those lemon cakes he loved, he forgets the other colors besides black because his sister loved to paint such colorful paintings, he forgets the color of his eyes because it was identical to the two women who left him, and he forgets half of what Nico Di Angelo truly was because that part didn’t know what pain was.

Last night, he had a dream about his mom. They were standing in the hallway of their house on opposite ends. She was talking to him, but he couldn’t hear her. He could only see her clenched fists and the tears that blocked his vision. He watched her run down the stairs, but he couldn’t move. He watched her run out the door as if she were a storm leaving a town destroyed from the inside out. 

He remembered running towards what he figured was his sister’s room. He expected to run into her painting another picture of the pink and violet sky over the cobalt blue sea, but all he ran into was an empty room. All the paintings were torn down and the closet was haphazardly opened revealing the emptiness of it all. He cried, of course he cried. He lost the one person he could talk to, he lost the one person who knew how to bake that lemon cake he always wanted.

Why didn’t they take him with them? 

He let out an angry shout, shutting the shower off. He wrapped the towel around his waist, he didn’t want to look into the mirror today. He knew he wanted to fix everything that he’d see. Nico stepped out of the bathroom and saw that Percy’s door was half open, he peeked in and he surely didn’t expect what he did. 

“What happened to you?” Nico whispered. He didn't expect to see Percy lift his shirt to reveal such dark bruises, now that he's seen it he can't seem to look away. He watched as the boy’s finger trailed over it, he doesn’t miss the wince that came with his touch. 

He leaned back and knocked on the door before entering. Percy looked up at him, no doubt a mask on his face to hide the panic he probably felt. He decided to ignore the death grip Percy had on the rim of his shirt and the stiffened muscles. He simply gave him a smile. “Did you bring the shirt?” 

“I uh yeah.” 

“You look pale, hero.” 

“Don’t worry, angel,” Percy smiled. “I’m fine.” 

Nico hated being lied to.

* * *

 

It’s been a hectic day, not much to talk about. Nico lied down flat on his bed. He still can’t believe he managed to sleep over Percy’s house the other day. He grabbed the note from his pocket, happy that it wasn’t a crumpled mess. He can’t help, but miss the notes even though it's just been a few days.

****

**Dear Dane,**

**The name Dane is cool, but if your ‘friend’ likes your original name then I suppose it’s better off that way. Right? Great Dane, psh. You can’t fool me. I know when I’m talking to a dog or not and you, my friend, are most probably human. I don’t know if my grammar was/is right and I hardly care since I’m writing this at like three in the morning.**

**It’s okay, I kind of get how you feel. I mean my dad isn’t at home most of the time and so is my mom. The only time I know they exist is when I pass by their pictures in my room. They come home on holidays, but I wake up to food on the table and a note saying they’re sorry they couldn’t stay longer.**

**Okay so maybe I don’t get how you feel, Dane. I just...no parent hates their child. She left you for a reason and that reason isn’t known yet. She doesn’t hate you, that’s for sure.**

**Hades would win, I totally and utterly believe that. I learned that the hard way. Have you heard of Kodaline? Jesus Christ they are really good. Also, have you read Everyday by David Levithan? It’s the best thing yet. It’s kinda sad, but you know. You should read it if you haven’t. Leave it in Every Day on Monday.**

**Person.**

****

He borrowed the book from Hazel, who was a bit hesitant, and managed to spend the whole night reading the book. He ignored the light smell of the ocean that peppered the shirt he borrowed from Percy that still lied on his bed or at least he tried to ignore it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School starts on the 10th and I'll try to update this 2-3 times before school officially starts. I already have a plan for every chapter and if I don't mess things up then this would be 17 chapters all in all. I bet this isn't even slow build, but I'll try. So far, they're not even in love with each other yet...I think.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well I thought I'd give you guys this gem because next chapter will be filled with letters and nothing, but letters.

He saw images of the long hallway and a woman that looked just like him. He saw paintings torn down and he felt the hot tears roll down his face. He remembered the moving trucks and his dad’s frustrated face. He felt Hazel’s hand on his shoulder and he remembered that it felt warm yet foreign. He wanted to scream, but nothing came out.

It was like a never changing mantra, the dream would go on and on with just those images. He couldn’t breath properly and he feels like the world is collapsing around him again. He remembers the sounds of those bottles of wine haphazardly thrown across the living room as his sister held his hand. Why?

 

Nico woke up in cold sweat, swearing as he clutched his shirt. He tried to make sure that he was still there, that he was real. It was a Saturday night and he just passed out after having movie and pizza night with his sister. The dream was the recurring one, he thought it lessened but now it’s back. He can’t seem to shake off that dream no matter how hard he tried.

It started when his mother left. Now that he’s grown up, the dream lessened yet whenever he’d dream about it he’d always wake up in cold sweat and confusion. He released a troubled sigh before jumping off of his bed. He reached blindly for a random shirt and grabbed one of those shorts that were only up to his knees.

He opened the door to their apartment and made his way down the building. He’s happy he could have late night walks to the park since it’s so near. There was even a swing he could sit on. The chilly night air nipped on his cheeks, his arms, and his legs. He should’ve brought a jacket, but he’s too lazy to go back now so he shoved his hands in his pocket and goes on with his walk.

Ten minutes later he was sat on the swing he named Jennifer. He’d laugh to himself and say that he rode a girl named Jennifer, but that’s only when he’s three bottles in. He swung slightly, kicking the gravel with his feet.

He used to always come here to the park whenever he was problematic. When he fought with his dad, he came here as well. The park knows his secrets, it knows how he looked like whenever he cried and he’s glad it didn’t have a mouth to back stab him with. He liked this park, especially because of the view of the stars.

“I’m surprised we keep bumping into each other, Di Angelo,” a familiar voice said. He looked up to see sea green eyes illuminated by the dim light of the street.

“Percy...” he said because that’s all that he could even manage. The said boy smiled or at least that’s what it looked like before he too sat down on the swing beside him.

“Nightmare?” Percy asked, his swing creaking with every miniscule move he made.

“Recurring nightmares,” Nico corrected. “It’s nothing I can’t handle, but it still scares me...y’know?”

“Yeah, I know,” Percy hummed. “I just went out for some...fresh air.”

They sat there in complete silence, the only thing he could hear was the creaking of the swing set and the chilly sighs that they released from time to time. He usually wanted to be alone, but somehow tonight feels different, like he doesn’t want to be alone this time. He wanted to tell Percy everything, he wanted to tell the boy what Nico Di Angelo was composed of yet all he did was swing on Jennifer and hope that he understood.

He looked at Percy, seeing how tired he truly was. The sea foam that were usually causing commotion in his eyes were now like water seeping their way through the enclosed spaces of the rocks that have built up. They were only like that whenever he’s spacing out or when he thinks really deep thoughts.

 

How is it that Percy was one of the most readable people he knew, yet he was just as mysterious. Whenever he looked at Percy, he’d see a smiling boy but ever since he caught him looking at his bruises all he could see was a bloody mess and sharp edges.

“The stars look nice,” Percy said. Nico didn’t have to look at him to know that he was smiling. “What do you think they are? You know...if you aren’t educated and all.”

“I just think they’re fairy lights,” Nico shrugged. “Like maybe somewhere a supreme being thought he could make life so much happier by hanging those twinkling lights up the sky.”

“Really?” Percy laughed. “I always thought they were lighthouses.”

Nico snorted. “Again with the sea references.”

“I guess I have to stop that then huh?” he sighed.

“I didn’t say that,” Nico said, looking at him. “Why lighthouses?”

“Don’t you see? It’s like they’re there to guide us. It’s like we’re just lost ships trying to find our way back. I don’t know. I feel like each one of them is there for someone.” Percy seemed so happy talking about it, his eyes would glint under the dim light and that’s how Nico knew. He can’t help, but smile.

“You’re such a dork, Perce,” Nico laughed. “But I like that about you.”

“It’s why you keep me,” Percy smirked.

“My mom left me,” Nico said, out of the blue. “That’s what I always dream about.”

“You don’t need to tell me that,” the boy pointed out. “I’m not forcing you to open up because it’s half past twelve and we’re trapped in a cliche John Green moment.”

“I used to think my mom was my lighthouse,” Nico smiled, stubbornly ignoring what Percy had just said. “I guess I thought wrong now didn’t I?”

Percy laughed, but it sounded so sarcastic. “I--I had a lighthouse too. I mean, she’ll always be a lighthouse, but she’s not the lighthouse that I thought would lead me home.”

“It sucks, doesn’t it?”

“Yes it does.”

“I’d offer you a bottle, but I don’t have one on me.”

“You call yourself Italian?” he mocked. “I mean I guess it’s okay. I look for something else.”

“What do you look for?” Nico asked.

“You’ll know soon,” he smirked. Nico ignored how much his curiosity grew.

“Was I ever loved?”

“What?”

“You know...by my mom.”

He could feel Percy’s stare, but he chose to ignore it instead. He knows what’s coming, he anticipates the sympathy. He made a mistake. “Of course you’re loved. She loved you enough to give birth to you, she loved you enough to give you a name.”

“My dad named me.”

“I bet your mom thought of a name for you. You should never name something you don’t want to get attached to. It makes it harder to let go.”

“Right...” _Dane._

Silence was present yet again. It didn’t bother either of them really, it just made things easier than it was. Nico swung back and forth on the rickety swing, he stared skywards as he did so. He felt like he was flying, this is probably the closest thing he could get to flying. What an odd thing to feel while swinging on something children can only play on.

“So why are you really here?” Nico asked, slowing to a stop.

Percy snorted. “And what makes you think I lied about having to leave for some fresh air?”

He rolled his eyes when he caught Nico’s stare. “I guess I never really could lie to you.”

“Mhmm,” Nico hummed.

“It’s a stupid nightmare,” he shrugged. “It’s a recurring one as well.”

“What do you dream about?”

“Just you know...reality. It’s nothing that I can’t handle.”

“Right.”

“Can I ask you something?” Nico’s kinda confused about the mischievous smile Percy gave him, but he nodded anyway. “Isn’t that my shirt that you’re wearing?”

He looked down and blushed, it was the green ‘Marines’ shirt he borrowed when he accidentally slept over. “I-uh...”

Percy laughed so hard that his voice echoed, then winced afterwards. “I love it when you’re flustered.”

“Oh god, I thought Jason was the only one.” Nico pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

“I mean we _are_ cousins.,” Percy grinned. “But anyway, you can keep that shirt. It’ll be the most colorful thing you own in your closet.”

“Yeah, there’s no rainbow in my closet because I’m out of the closet,” Nico said sarcastically.

He snorted. “Funny. What time is it anyway?”

“It’s 2:30 AM.”

“Wouldn’t Hazel be worried about you?”

“Psh, after eating more than half of the pizzas we ordered I doubt she’ll be waking up soon. How about your mom?”

“She’s fine. I made sure she’s safe.” Made sure she was safe? What?

“Do you want to stay with me for a little while longer?”

“I’d like that.”

* * *

 

During Chemistry, Nico took it upon himself to reread his letter to Person. It’s not like he was afraid he sounded stupid, he just wanted to make sure it was perfect. He wanted to make sure he’d encase this in the confinements of the book knowing that it was how it was supposed to be. He can’t breathe knowing that something isn’t done perfectly.

 

**Dear Person,**

**How about you? Does your name mean something special? Wow, Person. You have made a really funny joke about that Great Dane thing and I am very sarcastic and I hope you get my point. I’m writing this whilst reading ‘Everyday’. I started reading this at about 8PM and it’s now 5AM so guess who’s fault it is that I’m sleepy as fuck.**

**Oh hey, we’re both kids with issues. I’m okay with my mom leaving, but I had hoped she took the nightmares and the ticks with her. Are you wondering about what the ticks are? I have Obsessive Compulsive Disorder and that may explain a lot. I don’t know, but lately it’s been quieting down ever since Jack (alias) became my friend. I knew for sure that I had to be his friend when I met him.**

**My mom doesn’t hate me huh. I should hope so since she gave me a name.**

**Okay you know what I finished the book and fuck you. I’m totally and utterly upset by that ending. How could this happen? Who will I direct my anger to? Just....WHAT? Okay I’m sorry...I lost it. Kodaline? Um I’m sure I have. I’ll listen to them soon, but for now I just think of Kool Aid whenever I see Kodaline. I like the blue one.**

**You know what I’m going to do? YOU KNOW WHAT I’LL DO TO YOU? I want you to read ‘Forbidden’ it’s a red book with a spiky heart that encases the word ‘forbidden’. Let’s see who’s sadder. Hades is the best? I’m glad you agree with me. I also think that as well. Leave your reply in ‘Twilight’ on Wednesday. Nobody reads that book anymore so this is going to be easier.  
**

 

**Dane.**

 

After Chemistry, he made Percy wait for him outside the library before they walked to the cafeteria together.

 

“I’m telling you, the Billiard Ball Model came before the Greek Model,” Nico scowled, sitting beside Percy on their usual table in the cafeteria. It was Monday again, nothing’s new.

“They’re at it again,” Piper groaned.

“And I’m telling you that the Greek Model came first,” Percy said exasperatedly. “Someone please tell him!”

“Yes, I insist!” Nico said, crossing his arms.

Leo sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “The Greek Model came first.”

“Fucking knew it, hah!” Percy exclaimed, stabbing his mac ‘n cheese.

“Oh come on, it’s _Leo_ ,” Nico protested.

“ _Ouch?_ ” Leo said, putting his hand upon his chest in mock hurt.

Nico ignored him, facing Jason as if he was begging him for the right answer. “Jason, tell him I’m right.”

“Percy’s right,” Jason said, mouth full of food.

“Goddamn,” Nico sighed.

By this time, everyone was used to Nico and Percy’s arguments about school that it was practically almost always anticipated. It was somewhat a coping mechanism for the stress they got from school even though it’s been just a few weeks. Hell they’re even panicking about how their penmanship was crap.

Jason leaned back and whispered. “Percy...”

Percy looked at him and then looked down. “Yeah.”

Nico wanted to know what it was all about, what their secret conversations consisted of. Did they somehow achieve the power of telepathy? He shook his head, thinking that it’s better if he doesn’t ask too much about this. If Percy truly trusted him then he’s bound to tell him eventually, but for now he’ll wait. For now, he’ll stick to the burning images of the dark bruises and the sharp edges.

“Can you please help me with Chemistry?” Nico asked. “I honestly think I’m going to lose it.”

Percy looked at him skeptically. “What’s in it for me?”

Nico shrugged. “I don’t know. I can cook you some more blue food if you want.”

“You’ve got yourself a deal, Mr. Di Angelo,” Percy winked.

“Disgusting,” Hazel gagged, rolling her eyes. “Frank, why aren’t we that cute?”

“I really want to say a racist joke, but it’s racist to both of us,” Frank replied.

“Percy, I’m not entirely sure, but I think our friends are trying to get us together,” Nico said.

“Do you see that happening, Mr. Di Angelo?” Percy laughed.

“Nope.”

“Hey, Percy,” Piper said. “Jason mentioned that you have a girlfriend. Can we see what she looks like? She must be pretty.”

Percy smiled a small smile, pulling out his phone from his pocket. “Yeah well she is.”

Piper grabbed his phone and gaped. “Wow. You seem like a lucky guy with her.”

“You could say that,” Percy laughed, but it sounded so strained. Piper passed the phone to everyone and they seemed to react the same way as she did except for Jason who merely rolled his eyes and mutter things under his breath.

Nico held Percy’s phone in his hands. He stared at the blonde girl who had her head on Percy’s shoulder. She had a genuine smile, her grey eyes sparkling. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. He had to admit that she looked beautiful. He then looked at Percy on the picture, he had a genuine looking smile as well. They looked perfect together, but why did he feel like something was wrong with it?

“She looks great,” Nico smiled, handing the phone over to Percy.

“Yeah, I tell her that every chance I get,” Percy said, smiling softly. Nico winced, he realized that maybe he wanted to have someone tell him he was beautiful as well even if they knew how much of a weirdo he was.

Someday, maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, some parts of this chapter will show up in the later chapters so you have to remember some parts like the lighthouse thingamajig. I feel like I'm going to update all the chapters instead of listening to my Physics teacher next week, but oh well that's life. x


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said in the last chapter note, this chapter is filled with letters. I managed to squeeze in a small portion of dialogues and such in this thing. I do recommend reading the letters since it shows a little bit of what Nico truly is and how he just matches up with Person. 
> 
> **Nico** \- Dane   
> **Person** \- (as if I'll tell you)

Dear Dane,

 

What is in a name? It is neither hand nor foot nor arm nor leg nor any other part belonging to a man. I don’t really know what my name means, is it important? Oh hey you slept late to your own accord. I ain’t got nothing to do with that. Although, to be fair, I am reading the book you suggested. The incestual love story seems promising. 

I feel the same. I’ve met someone to quiet it down, but apparently she doesn’t make me happy anymore. I don’t know why I stick around, but she’s all that I have. I want to tell Brad (alias) about what I feel, but I just don’t feel like I’m ready for that. I feel like if I tell him then maybe he might run away or you know...take it as a burden. He has his own issues, I can tell.

I’m laughing at your reaction. The book is great isn’t it? At least I didn’t make you read The Fault In Our Stars, that hurt like a bitch you know? Wait...Am I allowed to swear? For all I know you’re some librarian’s daughter/son. I’m sorry for my vulgarity, child. 

I finished the book you told me to read. 

What? _**WHAT?**_ The boy dies? How could you make me read this? He _died_. You made me read a book wherein someone dies. At least the book I gave you was sort of a happy ending, but this? No. God damn it. I need something to make me feel like a man again jesus christ. 

Despite the fact you made me read an awful ending, I really like writing to you. There’s just something about mystery and just...this. I don’t know. I think finding your letter in that mythology book was pure serendipity. 

 

Person. 

PS. I almost forgot, leave your reply in the book called ‘The Inferno’ on Friday. 

PSS. To hell with you, I read Twilight and it was great.

* * *

Dear Person 

 

I’m not entirely sure, but I think you quoted Romeo and Juliet in that first paragraph of yours. You are odd, but I am too so you don’t have to be alone in being odd. I slept late because of you, don’t blame me dear god. Oh hey I’m not judgemental about incest or homosexual relationships. I mean, I _am_ gay.

 

You can tell Brad when you want to, just take it slow. If he isn’t forcing you then he’s a great friend, but if he is then you should tell him to stop. Also, whoever she is then I hope she realizes that you’re great. What has she done wrong anyway? I should meet you and Brad since we all have issues. Support group?

The Fault in Our Stars? Dude...do not get me started there or I swear I would be able to fill up a book. Yes you are allowed to swear. First of all, how dare you. Second, I am a full grown man (teenager) and I will not accept such criticism from you. I am not a child, me watching Disney Films with my sister on Fridays doesn’t count. Third, I am a boy.

Hurts huh? Bitch, pain demands to be felt. 

Oh hey, the last thing made my day. I really really like writing to you too, I think I like writing to you more than you do writing to me. It feels like I have someone who understands me, besides Jack. Also, I love the idea of serendipity and I think your letter to me is pure serendipity as well.

Why don’t we watch the stars together? We don’t have to be together to watch them since we’re under the same sky. Let’s watch them together on the night you receive this at 9:30-10:00PM. The stars are usually nice from that time on. I know it’s cheesy, but hey. Leave the letter in The Fault in Our Stars on page “Oh, I wouldn’t mind, Hazel Grace. It would be a privilege to have my heart broken by you.” Leave it on Monday.

Dane.

* * *

Dear Dane,

 

Yeah okay and does the mister wonderfully gay and great dane have a wonderfully gay boyfriend? No one can resist a charm like yours. You’re all sarcasm and darkness, I love it. Oh hey did you know my day went great today because of what I read in your letter. Your letters make my day no matter how annoying you get.

It’s 9:30PM, Dane. Are you watching the stars? They look so much like lanterns, but not really like lanterns. It’s just like big lightbulbs you know? Dane, I can see Orion’s belt from here. I love that constellation. It’s the first one I always see whenever I look for constellations. 

I used to do this with someone as well, I used to watch the stars with her. It’s a special thing I do with people I like. I’d teach them about the constellations if they’re just as interested. I stopped doing it with her because she’d always complain about the insects and how boring it was. She never really did appreciate my odd characteristics. 

Do you remember a lesson in science class on how to boil a frog? You put the frog in the pot with room temperature water and it’ll swim around and enjoy it. You then turn the fire on and cover the pot with the lid. You’ll notice that the frog would be boiling, but he still looks fine and acts as if the water is still room temperature. 

That kind of explains my relationship with her. At first, she was so sweet and kind that I eventually fell in love, but now she’s just this shell of an insecure girl that takes her insecurities out on me. I tried to tell her, but she didn’t listen. I’m still with her because I believe that maybe someday I can fix her, like maybe if I stay with her then she’ll eventually realize something. 

I’m sorry, I said too much. I guess looking at the stars makes me a bit emotional. It’s because I trust you. I haven’t told this to anyone before, I didn’t even tell Brad yet. Don’t you feel so damn special? Don’t mind the water stains on the paper, it’s probably my wet hair.

Sorry, I can’t make much of a happy ending to this letter. I’m kinda not in the mood. Also, leave your letter The Little Prince on Wednesday. 

Person.

* * *

Dear Person, 

 

The stars looked great, Person. I also saw the Orion’s Belt, it’s practically the only thing I can make out. I’ve always wanted someone to point them out to me. Perhaps if we get a chance to meet then maybe we could watch it together. I would really like doing that with you.

You have to remember that you’re not a frog. You are a person and you can take that lid off anytime you’d like.You know...I’m just saying. If it makes you feel better, I’m here for you. Did you ever stop to think why you might be the one who got my letter? I think I might be the one you need. I think I might need you as much as you need me. 

I know that the letters will cease and that that is inevitable, but I want to listen to you and write to you while we’re still nowhere near the inevitable. I’ll be here.

Other than that, I suck at Chemistry. I’ve been studying late at night and dear god does my head hurt. Did you know that the mitochondria was the powerhouse of the cell? Oh wait, that’s biology. Hah! I’m totally wasted. Also, this is the twelfth time that I’ve repeated this letter. I don’t know. I’m sorry, it’s my OCD. I have to know it’s perfect, I need to know it’s perfect. 

Leave your letter in ‘Biology: The Secrets Revealed’ on Friday. 

Dane.

* * *

Dear Dane, 

 

I can teach you since all I used to do back then was stare at the sky. The stars always listen to me whenever I don’t have anyone to talk to. I sound insane, I swear I’m not a psychopath nor do I look at children in an odd way. Hah! I have made a funny again. Wow, Dane. Your letter was so touching. It actually made my life to know I have someone. 

I’m a person.

Who says the letters have to cease? I don’t mind having to come back here everyday to check and hide letters even after I leave this hell hole. Can you tell that I hate school? It reminds me of so much grief. I mean I don’t suck at any subject...it’s just no.

You know what? I’m so glad I have Brad by my side. He makes harder days so much more easier. I can’t believe I found a friend like him, he gets me you know? I bet you can see that as well with that Jack boy. 

I have also attached a Polaroid picture of the first book we’ve ever used which is the Greek heroes book. It’s just a memorable thingamajig. I’m in love with my Polaroid, it just takes so many pretty pictures. I’m a sucker for pretty things, I’m a sucker for you ;). 

Leave your letter in the book Impulse on Monday. 

Person.

* * *

Person, 

 

I’m sorry if this letter is quite short, it’s because I’m working/going to work my ass off reviewing for the upcoming tests. I’m going to be busy studying by myself and with my friends so I apologize for making you reply a week from now on Monday. I just find it unfair to both of us if we both have distractions. Leave you reply in the book called Falling Leaves. 

Thank you for the pictures, it’s totally great. I’ll keep it in my wallet for when I need a reminder of you. I’ll even hold it whilst watching the stars like a cliche fanfiction if that’s what you want. Person *insert last name here*, are you flirting with me? That winky face seems so sexual and flirtacious. I might die of embarrassment here.

Jack is the best. 

Dane.

* * *

“Nico,” Percy snapped. “If you do not stop reading that letter in your hand I will read it out in the middle of the park with a mic and speakers.” 

Nico scowled. “You wouldn’t dare.” 

“Do you really think I’m joking?” Percy said, raising a brow. Nico knew that Percy was considered as the most high rated pranker in his school back in Greece so he’s afraid the boy might actually do it. 

“Fine,” Nico said, delicately folding the letter and then placing it inside his wallet “What do you want me to do then?” 

“Thank you for saving your disgusting lovey sighs for later,” Percy said, shoving a thick opened book towards Nico’s direction. “Read that.” 

“Why are there blue gummy bears after every two paragraphs?” he asked. 

“Does Nico Di Angelo not know about study incentives? You get to eat a gummy bear after every two paragraphs.” 

Nico snorted. “Fine, I’ll take your word for it.” 

“You asked me to help you with Chemistry and I’m doing just that, Mr. Di Angelo.” Countless books and papers were scattered all over Percy’s dining table, all of which were various lessons and reviewers but most of them were about Chemistry because god damn chemistry.

“I can’t read if you keep proving me wrong so shut up,” Nico shushed, smiling when he heard Percy mutter something like _you’re lucky I like you._ “If I pass Chemistry, you get to have whatever you want.” 

“I want to sleep over your house then,” Percy said. “You know...if you pass the test.” 

“I could give you something else like I don’t know...shoes? But you only want to sleep in my house?” Nico asked. “I’d rather sleep in your house, it’s so nice.” 

“I’m sure your house is just as nice, Mr. Di Angelo,” Percy said. “I don’t know why I keep calling you that.” 

“Hey, Percy. Can I ask you a question?” 

“You already did,” Percy muttered, then said. “Go for it.” 

“Is it possible to like someone you can’t see?” 

“I think people already do that,” Percy said. “Like you know, Jesus?” 

“Not that kind of like, smart one,” Nico said, rolling his eyes. “Like as in like _like_ ” 

“Yeah, I think it’s possible,” he shrugged. “My cousin fell in love through exchanging letters with a soldier in the military. I don’t really know how that went, but she got married to him a year later.” 

For some odd reason, the thought of holding Person’s hand seemed like a good idea. It seemed as if just being with him could make him happier than he already is, but their relationship is sort of anonymous so scratch that idea. “Oh. How did they meet?” 

“Well, my cousin told this guy about having like a password so that when they meet they’ll just tell each other that password. I think they forgot about the privilege of getting to exchange a photograph, but hey they got married didn’t they?” 

“So...I’ve finished all the gummy bears.” 

“What is weakest--” 

“London Force,” Nico blurted out, covering his mouth the second he did so. “Your stupid gummy bears worked oh my god.”  
Percy crossed his arms and smiled as if he knew it all along. “I know I’m great.”

“I’m never going to study without you again,” he grinned. 

“I’m flattered,” Percy laughed. They sat there in silence, flicking through pages and shuffling some of the reviewers into their proper place. Sometimes Percy hooked his socked foot onto Nico’s ankle, but that didn’t last so long. 

 

 

Nico stared at his folded chemistry test paper with shaky hands. He shoved it towards Percy, looking away. “I can’t look.” 

“Stop being a drama queen, Nico,” Percy laughed, grabbing the paper. They were on the rooftop, trying to see what Nico’s test score is. “Do you want me to open it?” 

“No--I mean yes,” Nico stuttered. “Just...go, Percy.”

“Oh hey, you did great,” Percy said after unfolding the paper. 

“What?” Nico said, grabbing the piece of paper. “Holy shit...nine mistakes.” 

“I’m so p--” Percy couldn’t continue his sentence, surprised by the fact that Nico had his arms wrapped around his neck in sheer joy. He tried not to show his pained expression, he smiles down on him instead. “I’m proud of you, angel.”

* * *

Dear Dane, 

 

I’m quite hurt. I’m not hurt because of your two lonely paragraphs, but because you said ‘Person’ and not ‘Dear Person.’ I thought I was special. I will try to ignore this, Dane. But nothing will hide the hurt in my heart. 

So...how was your tests? Mine went well. I didn’t even fail a thing, are you proud of me? 

I have this odd study habit and some people find it really insufficient, but hey I’m passing aren’t I? This week has been pretty hectic, I still have a stupid headache that won’t go away. And the fact that my dad keeps pushing me into taking Business Management just worsens it. Worsens it? Is that right? I don’t care, I used my brain too much.

Hey, you know what I hate the most? When people say ‘I love you’ and they don’t even mean it. I say ‘I love you’ only when I mean it. I only say what I mean, I’ll never do something as stupid as telling a stupid lie. I honestly don’t know where I got that. I guess I need some sleep. Wednesday, Impulse

 

Yours,  
Person.

* * *

 **Dear** Person, 

 

Are you happy now? 

I passed Chemistry! Can you believe it? I’m lucky I have my friends to tutor me and help me or else it would’ve been hell for me. I really didn’t think I’d pass. You must be really smart to pass everything, I’m so proud of you wow. 

Odd study habits? My friend taught me his weird study incentive and it was the most precious thing. I thought it was hilarious at first, but I actually learned something just because of it. It’s funny that he managed to teach me, but my sister couldn’t. 

I hate that as well. Sometimes when you say something over and over and over again it tends to lose its meaning. My mom and dad used to tell each other ‘I love you’ all the time and maybe that’s the reason why they split up. Hah, I made a funny. I mean, it’s not like they ever loved each other in the first place. It was probably more unrequited now that I’m looking at it. 

Enough of the sad for me I guess. Friday, Teen Angst?

Dane. 

 

Nico rereads Person’s last letter and he refuses to admit that he thought about ‘Yours, Person’ for too long. He doesn’t know what he should feel, but apparently he feels very warm inside. It’s not like he’s expecting anything...it’s just...well.

* * *

Dear Dane, 

 

Now that’s better, is it not? Yes I’m happy. I got a skype call from my dad and I’m so happy about that. It’s nice when he takes time off of his day to call me. He told me he was going to try and come to my birthday. I know he’s busy with his work and all that, but god how I wish he came back home everyday. It’s weird though, I want him back yet I don’t. I can’t tell you why but...

I hate being smart. It’s just...I wasn’t even smart to begin with. I’m smart because whenever I failed something (even if it’s as minor as homework) I get laughed at and mocked. I don’t like that. In fact, no one likes to be mocked. I’ve been studying really hard since I was 10 just because of that. I hate it, I hate them. It makes me feel like no one’s going to accept me when I am me. Do you get me? 

Okay, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be set off. It’s been a really really long day. Also, can you like someone you can’t see? I don’t mean God okay. You know, like lovey dovey kinda thing. Did I just use _lovey dovey_? I’m disgusting. 

Oh hey you know what? I bought a fucking plant. I was going to buy a lamp, but then I saw pots and so I now have a plant. What do you want me to name him/her? It’s going to be like our shared pet.

Person.

PS Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland, Monday.

* * *

Dear Person, 

I don’t know what to say to you, but who the hell doesn’t like you? I can’t even _see_ you yet I like you already. I don’t think it’s possible to even hate you. It’s insane if someone doesn’t like you. I mean I don’t even care if you’re smart or not, you’re still the same person (haha punny). 

I think it’s very much possible. I did say I kinda liked you. 

Name him Poseidon. I don’t have anything to say, I just... _confessions._

Dane.

PS. Halo, Wednesday.

* * *

It’s been three months since the sort of confession letter and so far, it’s been good. The letters kept coming and going. Nico isn’t really sure if he was flirting, but it sure as hell felt like it what with all the winky faces and slightly sweet jokes. It’s no wonder they agreed to meet each other. They established a secret password and everything. The only person he’s ever told was Jason. 

“So you’re meeting him?” Jason said, placing his try on the rack whilst he waited for Felix to bring his food. 

“Yeah,” Nico grinned, face tinte pink. “I’m meeting him at that coffee shop down the block this weekend.”

“Did you see how he looked like?” He asked. 

“I--uhm...no,” Nico replied. “But we do have a password.” 

Jason raised a brow. “And that is?” 

“Poseidon.” 

Jason snorted. “That is so you.” 

“What are you looking at?” Nico asked, looking at Felix. “Come on, I’m hungry.” 

“Just admiring your beauty,” the teenage cafeteria boy winked, handing him his plate of mixed vegetables. 

“And you’re sure you’re not going to get hurt?” The blonde asked. 

“I’m in a public place so I can scream for help, besides...” Nico smiled. “I’m positive he likes me as well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I didn't update as fast as I normally do, but I guess it's because I had a lot to do for school which included signing and paying and filling out and just shit. I hope this kinda long thingymabobby can compensate, but then again it's still a cliff hanger. haha i love you guys.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now for that one chapter that you've all been waiting for!!
> 
> **Important note at the end.**

**  
Dear Dane,**

**So...it’s been three months huh? I guess it’s funny how much time has passed, I didn’t even notice. You know me as well as Brad does, kind of more but you know what I mean. I’ve already said this, but meeting you is quite like serendipity. It’s like I’ve met a makeshift other half (how cheesy of me, I hate it.) I don’t know, you make me like that.**

**It’s weird how I don’t know your face and you don’t know mine, yet you know me more than most people do. Hey, you even accept my odd nature even when I can’t even accept myself. We’re even that typical problematic teenagers. I like you for that. I’ve found myself always looking forward to your letters and you seeing mine, it’s been the one sewing some part of me back together again.**

**Apparently, you make me happy.**

**You don’t have to fret about me rejecting you, I totally agree that we should see each other for the first time. We’d talk about the stars together, it’d even be our first date if you want. Let’s meet this weekend (Saturday, around 12:30PM) at the coffee shop down the block. I hate coffee, but you like it. No objections, I assume?**

**I’m going to wait for you, I might be late but I will be there.**

**Person.**

****

Nico reread the note over and over again, rolling on his bed with a smile playing on his lips. He hated how stupidly happy he looked. He clutched his stomach, feeling the butterflies flutter inside. It wasn’t actually butterflies, it more of like frogs jumping up and down or feathers floating down and then going up all over again. It was hard to describe what he felt. 

Hazel knocked softly on his door, opening it ten seconds later. “Jackson and Grace are downstairs.” 

“You’re still in your rainbow unicorn pajamas,” Nico pointed.

“And I’m also in my shark week so sod off,” Hazel scowled, blinked then smiled. “Your toast is where it usually is.”

“Thanks thanks,” Nico said, waving his hand dismissively. He kept the letter in one of his drawers and then slung his backpack on his shoulder before running outside. He smiled to himself for not forgetting his toast.

“Pretty good mood there,” Jason smirked. 

“Shut up, Grace,” Nico said, biting a chunk off of his toast.

Percy snorted. “And what has gotten our little Nico Di Angelo so happy.” 

“Sometimes I feel like you two are my gay dads,” Nico sighed, rolling his eyes. 

“Oh god,” Jason grimaced. “How _incest._ ” 

“I wouldn’t mind Jason Grace, it’d be a privilege to have my heart broken by,” Percy winked, then gagged afterwards. 

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. “Stop quoting love quotes with me, I’m your cousin.” 

Nico shook his head, smiling to himself. He can’t possibly imagine a day without these two idiots by his side, he’d probably go insane without them. Then again, maybe meeting this _Person_ would be great, maybe he’d be the perfect addition to their little trio and possibly their whole group. A great addition to his life? Possible.

* * *

Percy’s legs hung loosely between the railing of the fire exit. If the metal stairs were to break, he’d die instantly but hey he’s Percy Jackson and he lives _on the edge_. Nico shook his head, then laughed. He’s always had weird thoughts about Perseus Jackson. He sat beside him and sighed happily. It’s been a while since they were last relaxing alone together. 

“You seem happy,” Percy said. “Must be nice.” 

“A lot has happened,” Nico grinned, he will not ask about the last part since he knows Percy won’t say anything. They’ve been friends for months now and yet Percy is still a mystery to him. 

“Do you even hate anything?” Percy teased. “You’ve been pretty positive for someone who wears black all the time.” 

“Vaginas...but I pretty much hate everything and everyone,” He paused, noticing the look Percy gave him. “Well everyone except you...and pizza.” 

Percy snorted “Wow so when it comes down to it then you might have to choose between me and pizza.”

“I mean if the pizza has pineapples then I’ll probably choose you,” Nico shrugged, giving him a lopsided grin. 

The other boy’s brow was arched. “Probably?” 

“Dude,” Nico said, holding up both hands. “Pizza is love, pizza is _life._

“Jesus,” he muttered. “You really are insane.” 

“I’m normal for having OCD, but I’m weird if I choose pizza over you?” 

“Yes.” 

“So...what do you hate?” 

“Well I do hate wet socks,” Percy paused, thinking to himself. “I also hate liars.” 

“Liars?” Nico repeated. 

“Yup.” 

“But what if the liar was...pretty and little?”

“I don’t like pretty little liars,” Percy scowled. “both show and people.” 

“So what if I lied?” Nico asked. 

“If you lie about something big then I won’t talk to you,” Percy shrugged, acting as if it was a question commonly asked. “And if you lie about not liking Pretty Little Liars then I will hit you because I’ve heard you quote them before.” 

“I thought you hated that show? So...wouldn’t you have to watch it to know that I’ve quoted it?” 

The other boy stared at him, pursing his lips. “Go fuck yourself, Di Angelo.”

Nico laughed, the sort of laugh only Percy could make him release. “What have I done? I’ve exposed you.” 

“Yes, it is I in my naked glory,” Percy replied sarcastically. 

“Our friendship is weird,” he said. 

“Yeah,” the other boy agreed. “But I like it.” 

“When I’m with you I feel myself,” Nico said, then blinked. What?

“Excuse me?” 

“I feel _like_ myself,” Nico spluttered. “Dear god. It was a grammatical mistake!” 

Percy rolled his eyes. “Wouldn’t be the first time I made someone feel themselves.” 

“ _God._ ” 

“I’d say the same for me.” Nico didn’t want to ask if that was for both wrong and right statements, he decided to not ruin the mood.

“So, I made a promise that you’d come by my house when I pass Chemistry right?” Nico asked. 

Percy nodded in response, eyes glazing over. 

“Week after next week then?” 

“Where will I sleep?” 

“Are you saying that my house is small?” 

“No, I’m saying that I want to know where you want me to sleep.” 

Nico blew on his bangs irritably. “A blow up mattress beside my bed...sound nice?” 

“How sweet of you not to offer the guest room,” Percy smirked. 

“Well, you’ve mentioned that you always feel lonely in that house of yours so I...um..” 

“I appreciate it Nico,” Percy said, a genuine smile on his face. “Really, I do.” 

Nico looked down on his lap, his eyebrows scrunching upwards. “Yeah, no problem.” 

“You alright there?” he laughed. 

“Yeah, my stomach hurts though.” 

“No worries, I have some pain killers.” 

“I can handle it.” Percy would probably need those more than he did.

“Say the word and I’ll run to the medicine cabinet for you.” 

He’s been wondering about that feeling he gets at the pit of his stomach, it hurts him. It was painful, it was like having a professional boxer punch him from the inside of his stomach. He doesn’t get that feeling, he’d feel it at random times. He tried googling it, but all that he got was grumbling appendix or some shit like period cramps.

Strangely enough, it was only when he was near Percy or whenever he read Person’s letters. 

 

 

At night, they lounged on Percy’s couch while they watched Twilight. It was the only thing that wasn’t a Mexican drama nor a cooking channel. 

“I'm the world's most dangerous predator, Bella. Everything about me invites you in. My voice, my face, even my smell. As if I would need any of that... as if you could out run me... as if you could fight me off. I'm designed to kill,” Nico said mimicking Edward. 

Percy shook his head and replied in chorus with Bella. “I don’t care.”

“If our friends find out about this they won’t let us live this down,” Nico laughed. 

“You mean _if_ they find out,” Percy winked. 

He rolled his eyes. “If...if is good.” 

“We have to stop quoting movies.” 

“Aw, but that’s our thing right?” 

“Fine, it could be our thing. Okay?”

“Okay.” 

Percy bursts out laughing, but Nico didn’t because all of it seemed oddly familiar yet Nico knew he’s never done this with anyone before nor has he said anything along those lines and quotes. He shook his head and released a breathy laugh, finally smiling as well. They concentrated on the movie again.

But Nico can’t exactly ignore the pain he felt in his stomach.

* * *

Nico fidgeted on the slightly dipped couch in the coffee shop. He fiddled with his phone, scrolling up and down on the stupid 9Gag app. It was a futile attempt to make himself relax and just fucking soothe his nerves. He’s been here since 9AM, repeating and rehearsing the conversational topics he wanted to have. 

He also reread the letters to remember what Person was like. He should have asked for a picture, but he didn’t. It’s stupid. 

“Relax, Di Angelo,” Nico said, taking a deep breath. “It’s just Person, you know him.” 

“But what if you don’t?”

“But what if you do?”

“You don’t.”

“You do.” 

He stopped when he felt the stares of the old ladies that sat diagonal to him. He was panicking, but only because it was 12:30PM and no one was still coming up to him to say their password. Did Person ditch him? Did he push Person too hard so as too hard make the boy dislike him? He didn’t mean to force Person to meet up. 

The conflicts in his head stopped as a coffee mug was placed in front of him by a random hand. He freezes over, staring at the dark little ripples the coffee made. He lifted it with both of his hands, feeling the warmth radiate on his skin. “Um...” 

“Before you tell me to leave,” the boy said. “I have something to say.” 

“G-go ahead,” Nico said, pursing his lips as he looked straight into the boy’s cobalt blue eyes. 

“Poseidon.” 

He almost drops his coffee mug when he realized that the boy with an alias of Person was Felix.

_What?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fact that I had quite the struggle to update this means I'm going to have to struggle with a lot more chapters so I'm sorry if the upcoming chapters will be late, but I promise to at least update. I won't leave this one unfinished since I've been dreaming about writing that drama part. 
> 
> Do you love my cliff hanger? I've made you wait for that cliff hanger. x


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliff hanger HAHAHAHAHAHA I'm actually not.

It turns out, Felix was a really fun guy. He was a bit cheesy and very...loud, but he made Nico laugh so he didn’t mind it much. He also discovered that Felix had one of the brightest blonde hair he’s ever seen, but no one could top Jason at that. It was strange having Felix sit in front of him like this, he was used to seeing the blonde hand him his food. 

He finally got to look at the boy more carefully. His blonde hair that had light brown colors in them, his cobalt blue eyes which were tinted gold, his long eyelashes, his broad shoulders, and his long torso. He saw all of those traits yet he couldn’t seem to peel his eyes off of the stain on his left shoulder. 

“I don’t know,” Felix shrugged. “Politics is stupid.” 

Nico smirked. “And here I thought you were just some stupid cafeteria boy.” 

“I am deeply offended,” the blonde glared. “I am not just _some_ stupid cafeteria boy, I am _the_ stupid cafeteria boy. Get your facts straight, girl.” 

“You’re an idiot,” Nico laughed, almost spilling his coffee on his white shirt. 

“Oh hey I made you laugh,” Felix smiled. “You’d always glare at me.” 

“I--um--” 

“No, it’s okay. I have that thing where I just naturally annoy people,” Felix laughed. 

“That doesn’t make me feel better at all.”

“I once told my past coworker that I hated the boss and it turns out the boss was his fiance,” he pouted, then smiled. “Hey, I made you laugh again. I like making you laugh.” 

Nico looked away, blushing. “I--yeah. Felix means happy after all.” 

“It does? Then what does your name mean?” 

“Angel of the dead.” 

“That’s odd, it doesn’t suit you.” He wondered why his thoughts immediately travel to Percy calling him ‘angel’. He shouldn’t have thought of Percy at this time nor did he have a reason to. 

“So...what suits me?” Nico asked, feeling odd.

“I don’t know,” the boy shrugged. “You’re pretty unique.”

“Funny.” _That’s bullshit._

“Usually boys would flock over my godlike looks, but you didn’t,” Felix winked. 

Nico snorted. “If by flock you mean gullible boys who flock away then yeah sure.” 

Felix somehow reminded Nico of Percy with all his teasing and smirking and mocking. He should just _stop_ thinking of Percy and comparing him to Felix for one moment. Although he’s not comfortable acting like this with Felix especially when he’s only looked at this boy as the boy who gives him food. 

“So tell me why you picked that as your alias again?” Nico asked. 

“Oh you know,” Felix said, shrugging. “Trying to be unique and fantastic.” 

“Huh, right.” 

“And yours?” 

“A name given by my mom.” 

“Family man, I see.” 

“You could say that,” Nico shrugged, gaze falling to the coffee table. 

“Shall we go on a date then?” Nico’s head snapped up in surprise, meeting Felix’s mischievous gaze. He feels his heart flutter. 

He snorted. “How very eager.” 

“I’d take you on a date tonight, but I figured I’d let you wait until Friday next week.” 

“You _tease_ ,” Nico said sarcastically. “I’d love to go out on a date with you.” 

“I’ll wait for you outside the school gates then.” 

“Of course.” 

 

 

“ _Felix?_ ” Jason hissed from the other side of the phone. “Are you for fucking real?” 

Nico rolled his eyes, shifting so he was comfortable on his bed. “That was my reaction as well, but it turns out he’s really nice.” 

“No wait, but _Felix _? That guy you’ve always turned down? Are you mental?”__

“Hey! Don’t judge him--” 

“Dear god.” 

Nico ignored him. “He’s nice and funny, I’m going out on a date with him to see if he’s alright and if he isn’t then I’ll let you gloat.” 

“When’s the first date, Mr. I’m-dating-the-cafeteria-boy,” Jason mocked. 

“Don’t be such a dick, Jay,” he laughed. “On friday.” 

“Does Percy know?” The blonde asked. 

“You’re the only one who knows,” he replied. “Besides, if I tell Percy then he might act like you and you guys would tag team on me as if you two were my dads. 

“Again, that’s incest,” Jason said. “I am not a fan of incest.” 

“Oh shut up, you totally ship Mabel and Dipper Pines from Gravity Falls.” 

“I--no comment,” the other boy huffed. “Why do I feel so unmanly with you?” 

“Because I am your gay best friend,” Nico deadpanned. 

“A gay best friend who used to like me.” 

“I was young and naive.” 

“Yeah sure you were.” 

“God damn it, Grace. Don’t remind me of those bad memories.” 

“He has the most perfect blonde hair and eyes that reminded me of the sky.” 

Nico pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. “You are a pain in the ass.” 

“I am your _favorite_ pain in the ass,” Jason corrected. 

“Hey,” Nico said, offended. “I am not the bottom between the two of us.” 

“Can I not have one conversation with you without having a gay innuendo coming out from your mouth.” 

“Coming out from my mouth?” 

“God damn it, Di Angelo.”

* * *

  
“You seem extra happy today, angel,” Percy said, lining up beside him for the cafeteria food. 

Nico had to backtrack when he looked at the other boy. “I wish I could say the same for you, hero.” 

“Do I look drop dead gorgeous?” he smirked. 

“You look like hell,” Nico deadpanned. 

“What a compliment.” 

Nico rolled his eyes as he grabbed his tray from Felix. He smiled slyly, laughing to himself when he saw Felix wink. “So, what happened to you?” 

“Something happened during the weekend,” Percy said. “That’s all you have to know.”

“You are such a mystery to me,” Nico scowled. 

“Are you forcing me to open up, Di Angelo?” Percy’s tone was borderline icy, but his expression was still good natured. He wondered why he felt like he’s betrayed someone.

“Don’t be icy with me, Jackson,” Nico said. “You know I don’t force you to do anything you don’t want to.” 

“Right,” Percy sighed. “I’m sorry, I’m just tired.” 

“Do you want to go up on the rooftop today?” Nico asked. “You could lean on my shoulder if you want to.” 

“Lie down on your lap or it’s a no.” 

“Fine,” Nico said. “It’s not like I wouldn’t agree.” 

“I know.” 

 

Nico raked through Percy’s blue tinted black hair, then sighed. “You haven’t touched your food, Percy. You should at least take a bite.” 

“I’m not hungry, want sleep,” the boy muttered.

“One strawberry at least,” Nico coaxed. 

“Blueberry or it’s a no.” 

“Fine,” Nico replied, hovering a blueberry near Percy’s mouth. “Here you go, child.”

Percy placed the blueberry in his mouth, accidentally pulling Nico’s fingers in as well. “M’sorry.” 

“N-no, it’s okay,” Nico stuttered, gently wiping off his fingers on his shirt. It’s not like he felt disgusted, it’s just...what was that? No matter how many times he wiped, he can’t seem to wipe the feeling off. Dear god. 

 

 

 

As promised, Felix was waiting for him outside the gates. He had a grey beanie pulling his blonde hair back and a plain black shirt to go with his denim pants. Nico didn’t know why that was his favorite outfit, but hey it’s black. 

“Felix!” Nico called out, waving his left arm profusely. 

Felix turned, the grumpy expression on his face melting away into a smile. “Hey, Neeks.” 

“Did I take too long?” Nico said, his smile widening when Felix hooked an arm around his shoulder. 

“No not at all,” Felix said. 

“Then what’s with the grumpy face awhile ago?” 

“It’s just...what’s with you and Percy?” 

Nico looked down and flared, he felt his fingers tingle again. “We’re best friends.” 

“You swear on my food’s tastiness?” 

“Food’s tastiness?” 

“Yeah well I wouldn’t _force_ you to fucking swear on your life,” Felix said, shocked. “That’s like freaking bad karma or something.”

“You are such an idiot,” Nico laughed. “Yeah, I swear on your food’s tastiness.” 

“If my food goes from great to average I will cut y--a bitch,” Felix said. 

“Nice save, Felix.” 

“You say my name like you’re having trouble with it,” the blonde pointed out. “ _Feh-leex?_ ” 

“I’m Italian, remember?” Nico smirked. “Short term memory loss?” 

“It’s why the girls break up with me,” Felix shrugged. “It’s a god damn skill, bro.” 

“I could imagine.”

“First of all...ouch?” 

“So...where are you taking me?” he asked. “Better not be some place dumb.”

“Meh, just a restaurant that has good reviews. It’s just a few blocks from here, I promise.” 

“You say that as if walking tires me out easily.” 

Felix snorted. “I’ve seen you in Physical Education, Nico.” 

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Nico glared.

“You don’t have muscles for a reason,” Felix deadpanned.

“You are annoying,” he laughed. 

“But, you laughed,” the blonde argued, smiling when Nico ducked shyly. 

Nico still can’t stop thinking about his OCD. He’s had a check up recently and the doctor said that his OCD may have been going zigzag lately. One minute it’s fine and then the next he has to miss the second to the last step of the stairs just so he could have a peace of mind. He’s just afraid that this thing would ruin things 

His thoughts were cut off when he felt calloused finger intertwine with his. “Oh hey, they fit well.” 

Nico refused to tell him that it didn’t, not even close to ‘well.’ “Yeah, they do.” 

Apparently, the restaurant Felix was talking about was a Greek restaurant. He almost laughed, but he managed to suppress it. The interior was a blinding white while all the furniture and everything that isn’t stuck to the wall was blue. It somehow reminded him of Percy. 

“Percy would love it here,” he said, looking around after they sat down. 

“Why?” Felix asked, flipping through the menu. “Does he love white?”

“No, he flew from Greece and he likes the color blue so...” Nico trailed off. “Hey, order for me?” 

“That was the plan,” the blonde said, calling the waiter over. Nico smiled fondly as he listened to the other boy recite their orders. “You’re staring.” 

“Yeah,” Nico agreed. 

“Do you like what you’re staring at?” he smirked.

“I’m not really sure,” the boy replied, cocking his head to the other side as if he was a confused cat. “You?” 

“Also unsure.” 

They talked about school for awhile, later talking about how words seemed to be amazing because you’re reading something out of made up scribbles that seem to represent the alphabet. How do you do that? Magic. 

“Serendipity, huh?” 

“I don’t know what that means, but it’s a pretty word,” Felix laughed. “So yeah, it is serendipity.” 

The food arrived quicker than they expected, it cut off their whole conversation about whether or not the chicken came first. Nico’s mouth twitched, seeing the mixture that was his food. His shaky hands picked up his knife and fork, sighing in defeat. He began to arrange them by color. 

There were lots of greens and browns and yellows so it made it a bit easier. His eyebrows scrunch together, all the noises ignored. He finished in no time at all, he looked up and caught Felix’s cobalt blue eyes staring right at him. 

“I’m sorry,” Nico said, blushing furiously. “Did I ignore you?” 

“No not at all,” Felix smiled genuinely. “It’s just--I think I’m already sure.”

“Sure of what?” 

“I’m sure that I might like what I’m staring at.” 

Oh. _Oh._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking about whether or not I should post this today, but since I've received a lot of comments then I might as well, right? I'm happy that I managed to finish this one in one day. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, if you're expecting another quick update then you might be disappointed. I'm sorry.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured I should give you guys a new chapter without a cliffhanger instead of writing a really long one and then updating the story two weeks from now. 
> 
> Also, Felix may or may not be inspired by Pewdiepie. If you guys watch him, you are awesome.

Felix was amazing.

Nico couldn’t say anything more. The blonde was pretty accepting of his OCD. It came to a point wherein he’d stop beside the Italian whenever there was a crack on the sidewalk. When they had their Friday dinner nights, Felix would just stare fondly as the boy arranged his food by color or sometimes by length. If they stayed in then Felix would arrange his food for him.

Felix liked him, quirks and all. No one has ever done that for him, no one even accepted him to that level. Nico already forgot that a month has passed since they first met in the coffee shop. 

“The grass feels nice,” Nico sighed contentedly as they lay under the shade of the tree. It’s a nice Saturday afternoon and they’ve talked about having a little walk in the park near Felix’s apartment.

“Yeah,” Felix agreed. “If only the sun would stop being such a bitch.” 

“You need your vitamin D,” Nico teased. 

“The only D I need is your vitamin Dick.” 

“Oh for fuck’s sake.” Nico blushed when a snort came from his laughter, causing Felix to laugh with him as well. 

“What a beautiful laugh,” Felix said, pinching the Italian’s cheek. 

“Hey!” Nico scowled. “I’m not 9.” 

“Yeah well you have the height of one.” 

Nico gasped, offended. “How dare _you_.” 

“That cloud looks like a llama.” Felix pointed to a random white puff. 

“A llama?” 

“I love llamas.” 

“You are so random.” Nico smiled unknowingly. “I like that about you.”

“Yeah, well.” 

“So how are you coping with school?” 

“The scholarship isn’t hard to uphold as long as I study really hard, but the cafeteria work is tiring as fuck,” Felix said, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I’m so annoyed with those little whiny girls that I just want to spill their food all over them.” 

“What? Are they that bad?” 

“Should I get the yogurt, but wait isn’t that full of fat? How about the mixed vegetables?” Felix said in high pitched voice. “God damn. I can’t eat because of them.” 

Nico snorted. “Sad for you. How are you really?” 

From his peripheral vision, he watched Felix’s smile drop to a straight line. Whenever they’d joke around, Felix would have the edges of his mouth curled up but now that it wasn’t he knew that something serious would be mentioned.

“It’s been weird lately,” Felix sighed. “I’ve been trying to study hard so that I could keep that stupid scholarship, but I’m doing this for my baby sister so I guess it’s alright.”

“Baby sister?” 

“Yeah, she’s going to start school soon and if I make my parents pay for my tuition fee then she might have a bad start.” 

“Already a great brother, huh?” 

“You could say that.” 

“So...one month with your annoying ass, huh?” 

“Yep,” Felix grinned. “And I’m still stuck in the courting stage.” 

“You will forever be stuck in the courting stage,” he declared. 

“This is like worse than the friend zone,” the blonde whined. “We haven’t even kissed.” 

“No kissies ‘til we’re married!” Nico exclaimed as if he was a little girl. 

“Gay marriage is legal in New York right?” Felix asked. “It’s a drive away.” 

Nico snorted. “Oh as if.” 

He almost squealed when Felix hovered a ring made out of a blade of grass in front of his eyes. He held it, careful enough so as not to break it. “I--Felix what?” 

“That’s our engagement ring,” the blonde laughed. “Do you like it?” 

“It’s grass,” he deadpanned. 

“Yeah well...” 

Nico rolled his eyes, flicking the grass ring towards Felix before lying on his side so that his back is to Felix. He doesn’t like the feeling he got when he held the ring.

* * *

“Where’s Jason?” Nico said walking up to Percy on a gloomy Monday morning. 

“Piper got sick and he’s taking care of her,” Percy shrugged. “Bullshit.”

Nico rolled his eyes, then frowned when he saw Percy looking more bothered than he should be. “Did you...did you have a good rest?” 

“Do you _think_ I had a good rest?” Percy said, glaring. 

“Don’t get snappy with me, Perseus Jackson,” Nico scowled. “You’ve been acting like a moody asshole recently.” 

Percy pinched the bridge of his nose, then sighed. “Sorry.” 

“Blueberry?” Nico said, smiling as he handed him the packet of blueberries. 

“Please,” Percy grinned, taking a handful. 

“I wish I could help you some other way than offering you some blueberries,” Nico frowned, praying to God that Percy would open up.

The other boy shrugged, seeming careless. “It doesn’t really matter. You being here with me is the only thing I need.” 

“You are a sap, Perseus Jackson.” 

The walk was surrounded by an eerie silence. It was almost always a comfortable silence, but today felt different. It was as if secrecy kept lingering in the crisp Monday morning breeze, taunting them with the secrets that only they know but could not say. How is it that even hearing Percy’s footsteps made him feel odd? His gut says something’s wrong, but he doesn’t listen and perhaps he should have. 

 

“Percy I--” 

“Neeks!” He feels an arm hook around his shoulders followed by the laugh that was similar to that of the summer breeze. 

“Felix,” Nico said, smiling. What was he about to say anyway? 

“Hi,” Felix said, looking at Percy. 

“Oh um, Percy this is Felix and yeah vice versa. You guys know the drill,” Nico said, waving his hand absentmindedly. 

Percy smiled, lopsided. “Hey.”

Nico scowled when he felt the blond pull him closer to his side. He always disliked it whenever Felix touched him, the urge to push him away was strong whenever they were touching. It’s because of his sense of humanity that he doesn’t. He saw Percy smirk because he knew what Nico was feeling. 

“You have a bit of a tight hold there,” Percy said. “Nico doesn’t like too much touching, I thought you might want to know that.” 

“I knew that,” Felix said, his grip loosening but still firm. Nico knows that he’s never told Felix that, but he remained silent about it. 

“Sure,” Percy smirked. “I’ll catch up with you later, Nico.” 

“Lunch?” Nico said, unsure. 

“As usual,” Percy said as he walked away. 

“He was a prick,” Felix muttered. 

The Italian frowned, pulling away from him. “Watch what you say about him, he’s still my friend.” 

“Just a friend?” He scowled. 

“As far as I know, he’s my friend,” Nico said.

“Well does he know?” 

He paused. “Of course he does.” 

“You make sure of that, Di Angelo,” Felix said. “I don’t want competition nor am I good at competition.” 

“Felix, for god’s sake, just relax. There isn’t any competition here,” Nico said, feeling as if he said something false. 

“Good.” 

“Listen, I’m going to go to my next class. I’ll see you during lunch.” 

“Mixed vegetables or what?” 

“Fruits and mixed vegetables today.” 

Nico ran past Felix. He wasn’t going to class, he was going to find Percy. He didn’t know why he felt something wrong about this, but he didn’t care. He saw Percy’s empty seat in the classroom so he stopped and thought about the two places he would go to. He broke into a run again, but this time he was headed to the rooftop. 

He was sweaty, out of breath and _god_ did he need to work out, but hey he found Percy leaning on the railing. Percy turned around, then smiled. He felt relieved when he saw it was genuine. 

“I’m sorry,” Nico said after regaining composure. “It’s just I didn’t know he was...protective.” 

“It’s not a problem, angel,” Percy said. He wondered what was so different about today, what was so special about Percy calling him ‘angel’ that it caused a chill run down his spine and his heart to beat like he was running again. “I’m surprised you found me.” 

“It’s our mental telepathy thing again,” Nico said. “Remember?” 

“Of course,” Percy grinned. “I remember everything you’ve ever told me.” 

“Same.” He doesn’t tell Percy that people who remember minor details about him makes him happy. 

“Who was that guy anyway?” The boy with the oceanic eyes asked. 

“Just a guy I’ve been seeing,” Nico said. 

“How long for?” 

“A month.” 

“You’re going to kill him if you keep him in that stupid courting stage forever,” he joked. 

“I just don’t...feel something yet, you know?” Nico frowned. “I’m waiting for the right moment.” 

“Yeah,” Percy nodded. “I know how you feel.” 

“With Annabeth?” Nico doesn’t need a verbal reply, because he already knew the answer. 

“She’s coming to visit,” Percy said. “It was supposed to be a surprise for me, but Jason slipped up.” 

“That’s nice right?” 

“She’s going to persuade me to come back to Greece with her. I felt that you needed to know why I've been feeling pretty bothered lately.” 

Nico shouldn’t have felt like his heart was being squeezed by an invisible hand, but he did feel it and it felt like he was about to implode. He shouldn't have felt so disappointed, but he did and it felt like he was drowning yet everyone was still breathing fine. He shouldn't have felt all those things, because he had no reason to feel them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part of this chapter was inspired by one of the readers who asked about Felix. You know who you are.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a long yet quick paced chapter for you guys since I've been gone for so long

Nico doesn’t know where five weeks has gone, but as he lay in wonder on his bed he realizes that maybe he doesn’t really pay attention anymore. He’s too tired to keep up. He’s been trying to keep up with school, friends, family, love life, and OCD so much so he forgot what date it was or how time worked. 

It didn’t seem like this in the past, it was always calm and steady. His OCD is acting up as well, he was afraid of himself now. The OCD comes in quick punches, he feels himself stumbling under the weight of it. The ticks in his head would become silent and then scream before going back to being quiet again. He can’t control it anymore. 

“Have you taken your meds yet?” A soft feminine voice said. He didn’t hear the door to his room opening, but Hazel was always quiet anyway. 

“I have,” Nico replied. Tired, he’s too tired. He wasn’t able to go to school which was kind of an advantage, but he didn’t get to see his friends which is sad.

“Do you want anything to eat?” She asked. 

“No not really.” 

“Okay.” 

“Okay.” He hears the door close shortly afterwards. He should’ve guessed that quoting books with Hazel was pointless. He rolled so his back was to the door, he should just sleep it off. 

Of course he couldn’t sleep, it’s not like the ticks didn’t taunt him enough during the day. He asked Felix to take care of him, but the blonde told him that he had a lot to study for which he completely understood. Understanding doesn’t mean he accepts it though. He’s a little annoyed about his reason, so what? 

He twitches when he smells pumpkin soup in his room. “Hazel, I told you I wasn’t hungry.” 

“Yeah, but that was Hazel.” 

He rolls flat on his back, then looks at the boy. “What are you doing here, hero?” 

“You’re sick,” the boy shrugged, setting the wooden tray down on the bed. 

“Don’t you have like school work?” Nico asked, placing the wooden tray on his lap. He eyed the orange liquid, then looked up. “Why isn’t it blue?” 

“You have a lot of questions for someone who came here to take care of you,” Percy laughed. “I brought my work with me and it’s not blue because orange doesn’t mix well with blue food coloring.” 

Nico shrugged and began to consume his soup. Percy sat in front of his study table, flicked the lamp on, and then filled the room with the sound of his pencil dancing on the paper. He wondered what made his stomach feel warm, was it Percy or the pumpkin soup that tasted like heaven? He’s never had anyone other than his sister take care of him. 

“Buh-rother,” Percy whispered to himself quietly. “Brothersa re...?” 

“Anything wrong?” Nico asked. 

“My dyslexia is acting up again,” the boy sighed. “The letters are too far apart from each other, I can’t read it well.” 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” he frowned. 

“Not unless you know a way to stop them from swimming.” 

“No, I’m sorry,” he said. “But hey, at least you’re smarter than me.” 

“Yeah, I guess,” Percy shrugged. 

“Percy, wake me up when you’re going home,” Nico said, heading for the light switch. “Although you’re very much welcome to sleep over.”

“Sure thing, angel.” 

Nico turned the lights off, then frowned. He switched the light off, but he didn’t do it perfectly.

On. 

Off. 

On.

Off. 

On.

Off.

On.

Off.

On.

Off.

On.

“What are you doing?” Nico asked when he saw Percy with his eyes closed. 

“It’s like the days and nights are just passing by,” Percy replied, then smiled. “I like this feeling.” 

Nico smiled, feeling his stomach coil a bit. “Oh.” 

Off. 

On.

Off.

 

In the morning, he doesn’t see Percy but he does see the his backpack still on the study table. He doesn’t mind it, knowing that Percy might be downstairs. After finishing his morning routine, he drags his feet over the carpeted floor and heads down, making sure to miss the second to the last step in the flight of stairs. He can’t step on it, he needed to not step on it.

“Morning, angel,” Percy greeted, when he sat down on the dining table. 

“Where’s Hazel?” Nico yawned. 

“She left like thirty minutes ago,” Percy replied, placing a plate in front of him. “Something about Frank, I think.”

Nico stared at his plate occupied by egg eyes and a bacon smile. He looked at Percy. “Really?”

“Hey,” Percy pouted. “It was hard to organize food at like five in the morning.” 

“It’s alright,” Nico smiled. He’s actually surprised that he doesn’t have those stupid ticks tormenting him right now when the two strips of bacon were obviously not aligned. “I like it.” 

“That’s a relief.” 

 

 

The walk to school was silent, it’s not like they had to talk about anything anyway. Percy was a bit busy chewing on some sort of gum and reading some literature related pieces while Nico was too busy looking up so as to avoid stopping for some of the cracks that littered the sidewalk. 

“Hey, Percy um...,” Nico said, stopping in front of a crack. 

Percy looked at his troubled expression then down at the crack. “Oh.” 

“What do you mean oh?” Nico said through gritted teeth. His hands were already clammy from stopping himself. 

“It’s your OCD right?” Percy asked. “Must be a pain in the ass.” 

“You’re telling m--” He stopped when he found his voice muffled by Percy’s shirt, it takes him a second to realize they were hugging. “Percy?” 

“Come on,” Percy grinned. “Let’s walk like this for a little while.”

“We look like idiots,” Nico laughed, moving when Percy moved. 

“Oh shut up,” Percy said. “At least you don’t see those stupid cracks.” 

He forgot about it when he drowned in Percy’s scent. He knew that blue was a color, but how was it that Percy managed to smell blue? It reminded him of oceans, tsunamis, lakes, and the arctic chill. What was it? Why did it reel him into a paralytic trance? He felt a pull in his stomach before he realized he’s tripping over the space where Percy’s body used to be. For a minute, he forgot where and what he was.

“No more cracks,” Percy said after pulling away. “That was quick wasn’t it? Sorry if I suffocated you.” 

“No,” Nico said breathily. “It’s okay.” 

“You’re really red,” the boy said. “Are you well?” 

“I am,” Nico blushed. 

“Yeah well, let’s go then.” 

“Oh..okay.” He wanted to remain in Percy’s arms for a little while longer, but of course he couldn’t do that. He shouldn’t do that. “Let’s go.” 

“I’d love to picnic beside every crack we come across, but we really must go to school.” 

“Percy.” 

“Hmm.” Nico developed a habit of calling out his name, but never replying. Percy got used to it after days of calling out his name, but never receiving a reply. He hummed in response to humor the Italian. Nico didn’t know why he did it either, but maybe it’s because he used to do it with Bianca before. 

Except, when Bianca replied he’d smile while his stomach lurched when Percy was the one who replied.

“Hey, my pet fish died.” 

“That’s a bit random, Nico.” 

“Well it’s good to remember the dead sometimes.”

Percy snorted. “Only you. So what stage are you on?”

“Bargaining,” Nico replied. 

“God will hear your prayer.” 

“Meh.”

“Do you want me to take you to the aquarium then?” 

“We have tests.” 

“Well, Mr. Di Angelo, we can elope to the aquarium when we have time.”

“Is that a date?” 

“Yes.” Nico’s stomach constricted, he didn’t expect that reply. 

“Are you joking?” 

“Nope.” 

“I--I’d like that.”

* * *

Nico told himself that Felix was just stressed when the blond didn’t smile at him when they both met up at the gate like they’d usually do during Fridays. Nico brought it upon himself to tell Felix happy stories and such, but frowned when the corner of the blonde's lips didn’t curl up. The corners of his lips would curl up whenever he was truly happy or listening. 

He stopped walking when he encountered the same crack he and Percy came across. He felt his left eye twitch in recognition. How he hated imperfections, how he hated not being to fill in the gap that the crack made. If he could correct it he would. 

“Really?” Felix sighed, tapping his foot impatiently. 

“I’m sorry,” Nico said, struggling. “It’s my--” 

“OCD,” he continued. “I think you’re just really odd. OCD isn’t that bad.” 

Nico wanted to argue, but he couldn’t. “I--” 

“You know where we’re going, I assume you won’t get lost. I’m too tired to wait for you today.” With that, Felix walked ahead. 

He watched Felix’s back go farther and farther, he wondered what he had done to make Felix so mad. The blond would always stay by him no matter what, but what was so different about today? He ran up to the boy, out of breath when he finally caught up. 

“Is something wrong, Felix?” 

“It’s nothing.” 

“Don’t give me that,” Nico frowned. “I know you.” 

“I’m just tired, okay?” Felix sighed. “And I don’t have the time to watch you go all insane about a stupid fucking crack on the sidewalk.” 

“You think--you think I’m a waste of time?” Nico asked. He hated how he felt angry instead of hurt. 

“What you do is a waste of time,” the blond repeated. “I don’t like it. I hope you change it, especially that on and off light thing.” 

“It’s not like I can help it, Felix.” 

“It’s Fee-lix.” 

“Well I can’t help that too, I have an accent.” 

“You can help that as well as your stupid makeshift OCD.” 

“OCD is something I can’t just turn off like a lightswitch and you know that!” Nico snapped. “You told me that everyone had their issues.” 

“Yeah, but I didn’t expect you to make your own damn issues.” 

“I can’t believe you.” 

Felix snorted. “You know what? I’ll meet you tomorrow. See you, Nico.” 

Did he just experience a legitimate argument with Felix? He dumbly walked ahead. Nico didn’t know where he was going, but apparently his feet did and his feet led him to a door he knew so well. He knocked three times before taking a step back, it’s what he usually did. 

The dyslexic boy that made his brain loosen up, opened the door. He looked like a toddler, hair messed up and shirt all crumpled. “Hi, Nico. How are you?” 

“I don’t know why I’m here,” Nico frowned. “I’m sorry.” 

“This is a place for all lost souls and also hardcore jenga competitions” Percy smiled dumbly, opening the door wide. 

 

 

Nico stuck his tongue out as he slowly pulled out the wooden block, hoping that the tower didn’t fall. It didn’t. “Hah!” 

“Oh shut up,” Percy pouted, holding his breath as he pulled out a tricky block. “Haha!” 

“Whatever,” Nico sighed. He stuck his tongue out as he searched for another block to pull out. The tower falls, pieces flying and falling everywhere. The odd thing was that he felt like he was the destroyed tower, pieces of him waiting to be stuck together and to be built again. 

“It’s my turn to stack it up.” Nico watched Percy stack it up so perfectly, wondering if he could be that tower that needed fixing. 

“Percy, do you think I’m odd?” 

“Odd?” Percy said as he picked up another piece. “Where’d you get a weird idea like that?” 

He ignored the fact that they quoted something from Beauty and the Beast. “It’s just...my OCD. I feel like I should change it.” 

“You can’t change something that’s a part of you,” Percy replied. “You’re just like this jenga tower.” 

Nico stared at the completed tower, then frowned. “How?” 

“The blocks are everything that is Nico Di Angelo,” he grinned stupidly, then pulled out one block with ease. “You could delete something stupid as your black clothes and it wouldn’t make a difference, but I’d notice it.” 

The boy couldn’t seem to create words.

“Your OCD...since when did you have it?”

“Eight years old.” 

“Then it’s a part of you now,” he said. “It’s a foundation of your life.” 

“What are you saying?” 

“If you pull out one of the foundations,” Percy said, pulling out a block from the bottom which made the tower fall. “You aren’t exactly Nico Di Angelo anymore.” 

“So you’re saying you like the Nico Di Angelo with his OCD?” Nico asked, pursing his lips. 

“It’s not like I would want it any other way.” 

“Thanks, hero.” 

“Is your lost soul still lost?” he asked. 

“Not really.” 

“Nico.”

“Yeah.” 

“You pick up the jenga pieces this time.” 

“Yeah.”

* * *

It’s been weeks and he still doesn’t know why Percy made him feel so different. The electricity he felt was refreshing and shocking. He also noticed a lot of things like how Percy would lick his bottom lip instead of his top, like how he’d tap his nose with a pen when he’s thinking or nervous, like how he has a mole at the corner of his eye, but maybe Nico’s OCD was just acting up again. 

“You’re a bit distracted,” Percy said, handing him the ticket to the aquarium. “Thinking about Felix? I feel rather betrayed.” 

Nico snorted, snatching his ticket from Percy’s hand. “You’re a dork.” 

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding,” Percy smirked. “Half kidding.” 

“Of course,” Nico said, rolling his eyes. He blushed when he felt an arm sling around his shoulders, pulling him closer to the boy’s chest. “Um...Percy?” 

“This alright?” Percy asked.

It’s not alright. He felt like his heart was going to burst whilst he drowned in the scent of the arctic chill. He’s definitely not alright. “It’s alright.”

“How many times have you been in an aquarium?” Percy asked. 

“When I was a kid my dad used to take me here whenever he could,” he replied, walking inside the tunnel. He unconsciously smiled when he saw the sharks. “You?” 

“I haven’t been to an aquarium before.” 

“Why? It’s beautiful.” 

“I don’t know,” he frowned. “Something about seeing these creatures locked up makes me feel suffocated. I don’t think they want to be here.” 

“I didn’t choose to live here either, but hey here I am.” 

“Can I keep you?” 

“Casper the friendly ghost quote.” 

“Yep.” 

They walked around the aquarium for hours, marvelling the beautiful sight it held. Nico has never seen Percy so pained yet amused all at the same time. He doesn’t know if he’s enjoying or not, but when Percy laughed whenever he got so absorbed with the sharks he knows it’s not worth it to be worried.

Something was different. Their touches were more electric and their movements were shy. Whenever Percy thought Nico wasn’t looking, he’d stare then smile stupidly but of course Nico noticed it. He tried to tame the butterflies. He didn’t know what it was exactly, but when their fingers intertwined he knew that something was definitely different. 

After dinner by the tank filled with various types of jellyfish, they sat on the ledge of the colorful fountain and watched the people go by. They didn’t know whether people watching was considered as the social norm for dating, but neither of them were complaining. 

“How’d you meet that Felix dude anyway?” Percy asked. 

“Oh, it’s stupid,” Nico said, waving his hand dismissively.

“We’re people watching for our date,” Percy deadpanned. 

“I stuck a letter in a book and he found it and it all went on from there,” Nico replied. “It started in the library. I named myself Dane and he was Person.” 

Percy snorted. “Sounds like a cliche romance novel.” 

“Oh shut up.” 

“I’m jealous of him.” 

“Why?” 

“Because he got that letter,” Percy said. “I wish I did.” 

Nico’s black eyes clashed with greenish blue ones. He felt hypnotized, he felt like he was drowning yet he was still breathing. He felt so captivated, he now understood what those characters in books talked about when they said that the world melted away whilst looking at their supposed love interest. 

He didn’t know who close the gap. 

He tasted mint and vanilla, probably from the ice cream they shared earlier. Percy’s lips were far from smooth due to his habit of lipbiting, but Nico didn’t mind it at all. He never knew he needed something such as this so badly. He was drowning in the arctic chill and he didn’t need saving.

“Oh,” Nico mumbled when they pulled away from each other. He looked up to see Percy staring at the ground. “What’s wrong?” 

“It’s...nothing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably made your heart ache he he he


	11. Chapter 11

Nico had that stupid smile on his face the whole night until he got home. Hazel rolled her eyes and told him that dinner was in the fridge if he was still hungry. He went straight to his room, stomach filled with butterflies or you know...dragons. He’s never felt like this in so long. He kissed Perseus Jackson. Perseus Jackson kissed _him._

He flung himself on his bed, giddy. Nico considered texting Percy like a lovesick teenage girl, but he decides against it. How long has he felt like this? Why did he only feel it now? He lifted his right hand and hovered it over his face. His skin tingled where Percy’s touch has lingered. The smell of blue still stuck to his shirt and his skin, he doesn’t want it to wash away so he lies there wrapped around himself until the darkness consumed him. 

The name Percy melted on his lips as he drifted off.

 

 

That morning he was picked up only by a lone blond who seemed to think that his shoes were the most interesting things humankind has ever created. He shouldered him then grinned, Jason smiled back before they walked along. Nico watched the clouds as they walked. His shoulders were lighter than he was used to. 

The walk to school was filled with useless conversations and random topics. It was light, everything was light. He didn’t even notice the time it took to walk from his house to the school. The cracks didn’t even stop him today although his steps were still as big as the usual steps he takes.

 

“Where’s Percy?” Nico asked. 

Jason shrugged. “Who knows? He’s been odd lately.”

“Really? I have not noticed.” 

“Maybe you should look more,” the blond said. “He’s not exactly easy to read.” 

He doesn’t respond, doesn’t need to since he already knew. Nico felt his insides tingle as they sat on their usual table. His feet swung back and forth happily. In time, Leo, Frank, Piper, and Hazel were also sat with him. Percy hasn’t arrived yet which was odd. His nerves crackled with electricity when he finally saw the familiar mop of hair. He smiled at him. 

Percy stared at him, then walked on as if he didn’t see anything. The stupid smile he wore melted away quickly because what the hell was that? He felt a sudden weight pull him down, he was sure they made eye contact. He bolted up, trying to catch up with Percy. He walked faster when he saw Percy’s figure. He felt like he was in a dream wherein the faster he walked, the farther his goal would go. 

How could he reach such a thing? 

He bumps into someone else, someone he almost forgot existed. “Felix.” 

“Hey,” Felix said, scratching the back of his neck. “I’m sorry about the other day.” 

“Oh, I’ve already forgotten about that,” Nico mumbled, looking past Felix’s shoulder. 

“Really?” Felix said, perking up. “Um...but I’m really sorry.” 

Nico frowned when he saw Percy turn and disappear. “Yeah.” 

“So I was thinking...Friday night like always?” Felix grinned. 

“I’ll think about it,” Nico said absentmindedly. “I might have plans.” 

“With whom?” Nico’s surprised by the hidden lace of betrayal underneath the cheery smile. 

“My sister,” he lied. 

“Oh.”

“Listen, I’ll see you later.” 

“Yeah,” Felix nodded. “You will.” 

“Mixed vegetables?” Nico said, forcing a smile.

“Mixed vegetables.” 

“Maybe mixed vegetables could be our always.” 

Felix snorted. “You’re weird, but I like you so it’s okay.” 

Nico shook his head, people didn’t get him. He watched Felix walk away first before he headed to his own classroom, he wondered why he exerted so much effort into finding Percy when they’ll end up in the same classroom anyway. He entered, seeing Percy sat beside some random strawberry pink haired girl. They were laughing, why were they laughing? He sat on his usual seat and frowned, he wasn’t used to change. He didn’t like the fact that a random brown haired boy sat beside him and it’s not because he preferred Percy over everyone else.

The teacher droned on and on about computations he can’t even comprehend. All he did was steal small glances of Percy. At one point they made eye contact, but Percy looked down at his notebook before scribbling some unknown combination of numbers and letters. His heart dropped as he leaned back on his seat. 

“Mr. Di Angelo, please complete the solution on the board.” 

“No thank you, sir,” Nico scowled. “I don’t know anything.” 

The teacher rolled his eyes, already used to it. “How about you, Jackson?” 

“Yeah,” came Percy’s reply followed by the screeching of a chair as it was pulled back. Nico smelled the familiar blue, making his heart drop a little lower. He watched the boy’s back as he wrote on the board with ease. 

“Good,” the teacher said, grabbing the chalk from Percy’s hand. “I feel as if you’re the smartest one of in this class.”

“I’m not,” Percy said, annoyed. The teacher ignored him, rambling about the lesson once again. He stole a glance of Percy again, he smiled slightly when he saw the familiar expression he used whenever he daydreamed. 

Nico attempted to corner Percy by waiting for him outside the classroom. He pursed his lips when Percy walked past him as if he was just a dust particle. He took a step forward, can’t seem to move anymore with his legs made out of lead. 

“Percy,” he called out like he always did.

The dyslexic boy turned, but not enough to look at him before walking away as if nothing happened.

* * *

“Someone’s missing,” Leo frowned as he set his tray of food on their usual table. “Or am I just dumb?” 

“Percy isn’t sitting with us,” Frank shrugged. “Although you’re probably dumb as well.” 

“Foul play foul play,” Hazel said, sitting in between them. 

Piper rolled her eyes then looked at Jason. “Where’s your cousin?” 

“He said he’s not hungry,” Jason replied. Nico played with his carrot and broccoli, his chin supported by his left hand. He tried to shut them all out, but one way or another he’d hear random words and phrases in their conversation. It’s not like it mattered. 

“Nico,” Hazel said. He looked up in response. “Is everything alright.” 

Nico thought back to awhile ago, then stabbed his carrot with more force than necessary “Fucking dandy.” 

Hazel sighed. “Alright.” 

“D’you want me to call Percy in here to make you feel better?” Piper smirked. 

“I’m fine,” Nico said. 

“Hey Perce,” Jason grinned. “Thought you weren’t hungry.” 

“I’m not,” Percy said, smiling. “Just came to get something from you.” 

Percy gave him a look. “Oh.” 

“Yeah,” the boy shrugged. The blond fished something out from his pocket, hiding it with his hand. Percy reached out, careful to slip the small item in his hand without it being seen. 

“Thanks, golden boy,” Percy grinned. 

“You’re not going to sit down with us?” 

The other boy bit his lower lip. “No, it’s fine. I have to make a call.” 

“Alright.” 

“See you, guys,” Percy said before running off. Nico continued shutting them out and playing with his food. If Jason didn’t warn him about their class that was about to start then he might have ended up late. He’s glad that Felix didn’t cling to him the whole day, he didn’t have the energy to handle that. 

The school has never gone by slower than it did that day. It was just seven hours of tension and awkward eye contacts that made him feel heavy. He wondered if something had gone wrong between the time of the kiss and the time he woke up. Did he kiss as if he was a washing machine? No, Percy wouldn’t be that low of a person. 

_God._

* * *

Nico sat with his friends, squirming in discomfort when Percy was sat with them as well. It’s been a while since they were complete. He wanted to have his shoulder poking Percy’s arm, he wanted to laugh with him, he wanted to just sit beside him if that’s all he could have, but he can’t. The tension was still thick and it’s killing him inside. 

“You know, Jason and Hazel may look good together,” Piper said. 

Jason scrunched up his nose, frowning. “What are you on about?” 

“Or you know...Leo and Frank,” she laughed. Leo winked at Frank, making the latter grimace in disgust. 

“This is your obsession with Game of Thrones isn’t it?” Hazel said.

“Or How I Met Your Mother,” Jason shrugged. 

“Leo and Hazel,” Piper clapped happily. “No wait...” 

“What’s your next ridiculous ship?” Jason groaned. 

“Percy and Nico,” she grinned happily. “Do you see it? That ship can go canon!” 

“Ship can go what?” Hazel asked, confused.

“Don’t you agree, Neeks? Jackson and you look great together,” Piper repeated. All Nico wanted to do was dig a grave for himself, it hurt even more that Percy had a hard look on his face. What’s even worse was that Frank and Leo were actually _agreeing_. “Why are you both silent? Do you already have a thing?” 

Nico shook his head stiffly. “We don’t have a _thing_.”

“Why not?” She whined. “Imagine a date between you two and knowing Percy he’d probably take you to an aquarium.” 

Nico stood up abruptly, hands balled into fists. He’s surprised when he noticed that he and Percy stood up in unison. Oh god. He looked at him, shivering when he met those eyes for the first time in what felt like a decade to him. He could read him easily even though he didn’t want to. His eyes screamed exhaustion and annoyance. 

 

“I need to be alone,” Nico said, glaring at Piper before walking away. He didn’t care if the group was talking about Percy about him, he cared about finding enough air to fill his lungs.

Perhaps Percy will get over whatever he’s going through after a week. 

 

 

It’s been three weeks and not even a word has been shared. He’s surprised he even held out without Percy by his side. Their group of friends even noticed, but were smart enough to keep their mouths shut. It was a sore topic and he’s happy they knew or maybe because he screamed at Piper to shut up when she won’t stop teasing him about _dreamy_ and _perfect_ Perseus Jackson.

Besides, he already knows that Percy is perfect. 

It’s sad how he was reduced to only waking up in the mornings just to attend school. It used to be because of friends and because he’d talk to Percy about something. Why was he so sad anyway? If he was the new Bella then he’d probably punch a wall or something. 

Usually, he’d spend his free time thinking about what he’s done to make Percy this mad. Percy never got mad at him. When he got tired of thinking, he rearranged his whole room. The shirts in his closet were by color and occasion and his books were by series and size. When he was done with his room, he arranged Hazel’s room

He’d rather be damned than not do anything to distract him.

“You’re upset,” Hazel said, standing in the doorway.

“Is that a question?” Nico asked, squinting at Hazel’s clothes.

“No, it’s not,” she frowned. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

“No,” he replied. 

She sighed, crossing her arms. “I’ll go to your room and re-arrange your things then.”

“What for?”

“There isn’t enough things to organize in this house, Di Angelo.” 

“Okay.” He’s thankful to have her.

“Nico?” She said, voice coming from his room. 

“Hazel,” he replied. 

“Percy will come around soon enough.”

He’s that obvious, isn’t he? “Yeah.” 

 

 

Friday afternoon with Felix. 

_Again._

Felix kept talking about how GTA was the best game ever or how NCIS was the _best_ show that _you’ve_ never seen. It used to amuse him to watch Felix’s eyes twinkle with amusement and passion, but it’s just...he’s tired of hearing him and he’s tired of whatever they have. He shook his head, he shouldn’t have such ill feelings. 

“The episode last night was great, don’t you agree?” Felix said. 

“Yeah,” Nico said, forcing a smile. 

“I was thinking we could have a round of GTA later.” 

“I have to tutor my sister.” 

“Ah, well you are the brightest bulb here.” _Not as bright as Percy._

Nico snorted. “If you sa--” 

A book and a water bottle fell on the concrete floor with Nico and the person who bumped into him. He quickly picked up the book and the water bottle before standing up, luckily Felix wasn’t a possessive and an aggressive person otherwise he’d scream at this girl.

“I’m so sorry,” the blonde girl frowned. Nico helped her up, grunting while he did so. God did he need to exercise.

“It’s not a problem,” Nico smiled, handing the bottle of water and the book that looked somewhat vintage, he wondered why he could make out some letters on the cover when it was obviously in a different language. “Is this a greek mythology book?”

“Yes it is!” the girl grinned. “You like mythology?” 

“My favorite.” 

“People here are interesting.” 

“Well, you could say that.”

“By any chance, do you know a Percy Jackson here?” the girl frowned. 

“Um yes I do actually,” he replied. “But wait...who are you?” 

“Thank you for making sure I’m not a random stalker.” the blonde grinned. “I’m Annabeth Chase, his girlfriend.” 

_Oh._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my hands slipped


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really sure about this chapter.

Annabeth is Percy’s girlfriend.

Annabeth is the girl for Percy.

Annabeth is with Percy.

Annabeth, the girl for Percy.

Annabeth.

“Oh, Annabeth,” Nico said, forcing a convincing smile. “He’s talked about you.”

She blushed. “Yeah, that’s me. Do you know where he is?”

“I don’t really--”

“Annabeth!” Someone called out and god was that voice so damn familiar. “I was starting to think you missed your flight or something.”

“Oh please. I’m not you, Percy,” Annabeth grinned.

“Yeah,” he laughed.

“So I met your best friend,” the blonde said. “What are the chances right?”

Percy turned to look at Nico, unreadable. “Yeah, what are the chances.”

“Thank you for sort of accompanying me,” she said, smiling softly.

Nico shook his head. “It’s no problem at all.”

Annabeth and Percy were about to walk away, but the blonde stopped abruptly. “Nico?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m going to have to talk to you about the greek myths, maybe we’ll get along really well.”

“Sure, Annabeth,” Nico said, her name leaving a salty taste on his tongue. He realized that even though he was talking to Annabeth, his eyes were still locked with Percy’s. “I’d like that.”

“See you around then, Nico.”

“Really I just feel like air sometimes,” Felix said, then laughed.

“It’s okay, blondie,” Nico smirked. “I do too.”

 

  


  


  


There he was, lying on his bed and all he could think about was Annabeth and Percy. What was it like to be with him? To be protected by him. How does it feel like to hear such heavy and intoxicating words from a boy who's voice sounded like pencil dragged on paper? How does it feel like to hold his calloused hands? How does it feel like to trace the scars on his legs while listening to him laughing and then telling you what happened? How does it feel like to have Percy Jackson? How does it feel like to call him yours?

He curled into a ball and heaved a sigh. "What's happening to me? Isn't Percy just a friend?"

The word 'friend' left such a bitter taste in his mouth. When were they ever _just_ friends? He felt a something, something like a click, from the very beginning. He didn't know if it was because the blueberry and butter toast or the fact that they both liked mythology and maybe it's because of a reason not even close to that. Nico's mouth twisted sourly, a pang of emptiness hitting him.

Is this what it feels like to like someone?

  


  


* * *

 

Nico stood in front of the statue of Poseidon, wondering if he really looked liked this image of him carved on marble. He was in a museum wherein they held ancient greek artifacts and basically he just goes here to clear his mind and stare at images of gods and goddesses. This is where he learned to read a bit of ancient greek, but of course he remembers only bits and pieces.

“Poseidon, huh?” A voice said, obviously amused. “I wonder if he really looked like that.”

Nico turned, shocked when he saw Annabeth standing beside him. “I was wondering about that as well.”

“Didn’t expect to see you here,” Annabeth said.

“Well I come here to clear my mind,” Nico shrugged. “You?”

“My dad used to take me here when I was a kid. I’m just reliving old memories,” she smiled. “He’s in a better place right now...my aunt’s barbecue montage to be exact.”

“Who’s you favorite god?” He asked.

She tilted her head in thought. “I actually liked Poseidon because of Percy, but Athena and Artemis are kinda growing on me. How about you?”

“Hades,” Nico smiled.

“Yeah, you’d definitely be the boy to like the god of death,” Annabeth smirked.

“Oh shut it, blonde girl,” Nico said, playfully rolling his eyes. “Black is the presence of all colors, I might as well be a walking rainbow.”

“And I’m wearing white right now so I might as well be the daughter of Hades, right?” Annabeth laughed. Her laugh was musical like chimes going against each other in the wind. She also look soft like water running through a stream. It’s no wonder why Percy liked her.

“So where’s he--Percy?” Nico asked, hands fidgeting.

“He’s on his way here,” Annabeth said. “He overslept.”

“Yeah well he needs his rest,” Nico shrugged. He saw how tired Percy was and it’s no wonder that he’s been running late to school every morning due to lack of rest.

“Rest?” She said, letting out a breathy laugh. “I don’t think so, he’s done nothing but rest. He’s probably not even studying.”

He ignored her statement. “Let’s move on.”

“From what?”

“From this statue.”

“Does it affect you in any way?” She laughed. “I’m just kidding. I saw a painting of Athena, come on.”

“Yeah.” He didn’t want to tell Annabeth that Poseidon had the same facial structure as Percy and it hurts him to know that. He also thought that if Poseidon had color in his eyes, it’d resemble the same tsunami like eyes Percy had. He’s getting ahead of himself again.

“So...”

“So what?”

“Where’s your boyfriend?”

“My what?” Nico asked, shocked.

“The blond guy?” Annabeth frowned. “Percy might have mentioned that he was your boyfriend.”

“Mythology isn’t really his...thing,” he replied. He doesn’t try to deny that Felix was his boyfriend even though they weren’t exactly official. “Percy told you something about me?”

“Hmm? Oh yeah,” Annabeth grinned. “He told me that he liked making food for you because you liked it how he liked it or whatever that means.”

He smiled when he remembered the blue food Percy would always make. “I know what he means.”

“It’s good you understand each other,” she said. “I surely don’t understand him sometimes.”

“He isn’t that hard to understand.”

“He’s like a complicated riddle to me,” she hummed. “I usually dislike complicated things, but he’s different.”

“Like one of those cliche romantic novels kind of different?” Nico asked. He scowled when he stepped on a crack with the wrong foot, he took three steps back and then stepped on the crack correctly.

“Like Kodaline’s music videos different.”

“You like Kodaline?”

Annabeth stared at him, bewildered. “Of course I do.”

That was probably the start of their decade long conversation about Kodaline and mythology. He’s happy that their conversation, for at least half an hour, did not contain Percy at all. He saw how Annabeth’s eyes twinkled while she talked about all the myths she knew about. He knew almost all of the stories, but he didn’t want to tell her since hearing the stories from someone else was somewhat amusing.

"The Greeks are amazing," she smiled, spinning around as she drowned herself in the image of the museum's treasures.

"Yeah."

He wondered what she could see through eyes so grey. Nico was a very observant person, it comes with his OCD. He doesn’t even know if he’s thankful for it or not. Annabeth was a sweet and touchy person although she has her outbursts of annoyance. He actually kind of itched when he felt Annabeth’s skin linger on his for too long.

“I have to go,” she frowned. “Percy’s here.”

“Oh,” Nico said. He’s surprised that he doesn’t want her to go.

“Take me to him?”

“Of course.”

It’s so weird to be seen with a girl. He’s never been alone with a girl he hardly knows before. What’s odd for him is that no one was staring for once. He wondered why this can’t be the same with him being alone with a guy. What’s so different? There are so much more controversial things than a boy liking another boy.

“I had fun,” Annabeth said. “It’s hard to have fun, but then I did have fun.”

“I had fun too,” Nico smiled.

“I’m glad,” she said. “I’m the most boring person I know.”

“That’s not true.”

“Yeah, well.”

“There’s Percy.” Percy stood beside the Poseidon statue, a smile directed at Annabeth. A smile that he wished was for him. He quickly brushed that thought away.

“Hey, you finally woke up,” she smiled.

“Yeah, well,” Percy shrugged. Nico ignores how ‘yeah, well’ seeped into their vocabulary.

“Percy and I are going to have a date on Friday and I was thinking that maybe you’d like to join us,” Annabeth said. “But you know...with Felix.”

“Are you asking me out on a double date?” Nico smirked. “I’m blushing.”

“Oh shut it, emo boy,” she said, playfully rolling her eyes.

“Yeah, I’ll go,” he shrugged.

“Great!” She grinned, clasping her hands together. “Percy, let’s go.”

“This isn’t going to end well now is it?” Nico said, receiving no reply from Poseidon. “Yeah, I thought so.”

 

 

 

They ended up in a seafood restaurant in one of the least busiest street corner. It wasn’t extravagant nor was it any less shabby. What Nico was worried about is the food. He still doesn’t know the reason behind his OCD acting up like a raging fire. He was so used to having short burst of a quiet mind that it was already hard to go back to the loud thoughts that haunted him. Also, he’s kind of happy that they’re all equally splitting the bill since his dad was going to hand them their allowance next week Friday. Hazel has splurged too much on her books and girl necessities.

He sat across Percy which was annoying since he can't stretch his legs without bumping Percy's legs. He kept himself busy by arranging his plate and utensils as well as the condiments and tissues. Everything bothered him. The lighting bothered him, Felix's leg shaking bothered him, Annabeth's scrunched brows bothered him, and Percy being quiet bothered him. He sank into his chair in defeat, he obviously can't fix those.

“Nico,” Annabeth said, bringing him back to reality. “What is up with you?”

“My mind won’t shut up,” Nico sighed, scanning the menu once more. He looked at Felix and then frowned. “Felix, order for me please.”

“I know the drill,” Felix said, smiling. He sank bank in the booth’s backrest, happy to be left to his own thoughts again. He thought that maybe the three were discussing about orders, but he could only hear Felix and Annabeth talking to each other.

“So, Perce,” Annabeth chirped. “What are you ordering?”

“Hmm,” Percy hummed, obviously zoning out as well.

“Alright then,” she said, rolling her eyes. “Nico?”

“Yeah?”

“How did you and Felix meet?”

“Oh,” Nico said, blinking multiple times. “We met through some letters, it isn’t really that interesting.”

“So like Percy’s cousin?” Annabeth said.

“Yeah, pretty much. I might have gotten the idea from Percy,” Nico shrugged. “How did you two meet?”

“We met when about two years ago and then we just clicked, you know?” She smiled, placing her head on Percy’s shoulder. Nico tried not to think about how her head was placed was so imperfectly, their linked hands consisted more of spaces than skin to skin. He hated how they could look so imperfect yet right for each other.

Nico smiled bitterly. “Yeah, I know the feeling.”

“Aw,” Felix cooed. He forced himself to not let the words ‘not you’ slip out even though it was at the tip of his tongue. “Oh, food’s here.”

“How do you know?” Nico asked.

“Because I can see what I ordered for you,” the blond grinned.

“What did you order for me?”

“Crab...I think.”

“But I’m--”

“It’s going to be delicious.”

Nico was deathly allergic to crab. He sunk in his seat and thought of how to figure this out. He didn’t have medicine with him and he couldn’t possibly return the crab, he’d feel bad for having to do so. Oh god, should he call Hazel?

The waitress, whose name tag said “Jennifer”, stood in front of their table with their food balanced on her plastic tray. “Who ordered the crab?”

Nico heaved a sigh. “I--”

“I did,” Percy said, cutting him off completely.

“Didn’t I order that for Nico?” Felix asked, frowning.

“No, you ordered lamb for him,” Percy scowled as if Felix said something completely stupid. “How could you forget?”

“Oh that’s good then,” Nico muttered.

As the lamb was set in front of him he realized that Percy told him he didn’t eat seafood because of how much of a marine enthusiast he was. He stole a glance of Percy and saw him trying to put a mask on his face, but Nico could see the disgust in his eyes and somehow Nico could also see...relief? Percy felt his stare, seconds later he looked up and locked his eyes with Nico’s brown ones. They held each other’s gaze for a while with Nico trying to read him and Percy just simply staring before Percy decided to break it by listening to the girl beside him.

“Um I might have misheard, but I heard you order the lamb,” Annabeth whispered, but what was the point of whispering when Nico could hear her loud and clear.

“I did,” Percy replied.

“So...?”

“Let’s eat, Annabeth.”

“Sure.”

Nico was confused. Did Percy purposely switch their plates because he knew about Nico’s allergies? What the hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love cliff hangers because they bring thrill for me and now that it's not a cliff hanger it kinda sucks, but hey I'm giving you guys a break from the cliff hangers. Next chapter will be a hell of a ride though. x


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CAN EXPLAIN. 
> 
> I'm sorry for being gone for so long, I've been buried in homework, projects, entrance examinations, and final exams. It's been a stressful three months and I've been trying to add some little bits and pieces to this story little by little. I'M SORRY REALLY I AM. I rushed this chapter as well because I'm going to be gone for another long period of time and i dont know I just missed reading comments and writing about Percico oh god I'm rambling please read my story.

Apparently, dinner with Annabeth wasn’t enough. She invited all of them to have lunch with her on Saturday. Nico sat on a wooden chair that swayed a little with Hazel beside him. She seemed so cheerful in the yellow dress she wore and that makes him feel a little happy. He mindlessly twirled the fork with his fingers, finding it more interesting than whatever his friends were laughing about. 

“You alright?” Hazel asked. 

“What is your definition of alright?” Nico asked. 

“Um...breathing well?”

“I am breathing well.” 

“No voices?”

“There are always voices.” 

“That’s scary as fuck.” 

“Yeah well.” 

He looked up to see Jason staring at him. He smiled at Nico, making him feel like there was a hint of pity behind his motives. Why would there be pity? When did he ever need pity? Who was Jason to give Nico Di Angelo such an irrelevant look? 

“I’m fine,” Nico mouthed, scowling. 

“So what brings you here?” Piper chirped, eyes sparkling as she watched Annabeth’s every move. She loved to observe people which was one of the traits Nico disliked, but somehow when it’s Piper he’s okay with it. 

“A family reunion,” Annabeth smiled. “But also...something else.” 

“Something else?” Piper’s brow rose a bit. 

“I was actually also here for Percy,” the blonde smiled. 

“What about?” Nico asked, surprising almost everyone since he hasn’t said a word all day. 

“Well, I might take him back with me to Greece,” Annabeth said. Nico’s never seen a grin so wide. “Just can’t live without Seaweed Brain over here.” 

“Really?” Nico said, attempting to smile. “Sounds...great?” 

“Yeah,” Percy said, soft enough for only Nico to hear. He didn’t understand the meaning of sound, until now. He’s never heard Percy talk to him in so long that he actually forgot what Percy sounded like whenever Percy talked to him. 

“Did you agree, Perce?” Jason asked. 

“I’m still thinking,” Percy frowned, but his voice and facial expression said ‘no’. 

Nico shouldn’t have been relieved. “How long were you planning this?”

“Ever since Percy packed his bags to leave Greece for this place.” He noticed the slight shaking of Percy’s head, but he doesn’t mention it. He needed some positive thoughts on this topic. There are no positive thoughts stemming from this news. 

“I’m sorry, but I think I have to leave,” Nico frowned. When he was about to walk away, someone held his hand. 

“Stay,” Annabeth said. “Come on, Nico.”

Nico pulled his hand back as if he was electrified. “I---” Nico felt a foot step on his and only one of them could own those blue suede boots. He looked over to Percy who seemed to look at him, but two inches farther to the right. “I was going to the washroom.” 

Annabeth blushed. “Oh alright.” 

Nico sighed as he stood in front of the mirror. Was that his reflection? He looked so tired. “Look at me, sad over a guy.” 

“Something may be wrong with the guy then,” a voice said. 

“Percy,” Nico said, surprised by the sound of that name rolling off of his own tongue. “What are you doing here?” 

“Am I not allowed to look at myself in the mirror?” Percy asked.

“Well you are, but that’d make you gay,” Nico smirked. 

“I’m taking this from a gay guy,” Percy said, smirking. “I guess I deserve it.” 

“Am I allowed to have an acceptable reason?” The Italian asked, referring to the time wherein they weren’t talking.

“You are,” Percy said. “But I don’t think you deserve it just yet.”  
“Then why are you talking to me?” 

“Do you want me to leave?” 

“Leave?” 

“Go back to Greece.” 

“Am I that important? Will my opinion matter? Will you stay If I wanted you to?” 

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Percy scowled, heading for the exit. 

“I want--” Nico choked. Percy paused, hand hovering inches before the door handle. “I need you to stay.” 

“You’re interesting.” 

“I don’t care if you never look me in the eye again and I don’t care if you never talk to me again,” Nico said. “I just need to see you here to be able to breathe. Percy, I might be in l--” 

Nico was, once again, alone in the washroom. 

“Okay.”

* * *

“Hello there, sunshine,” Felix said, opening the door to his apartment. “You look like shit, but that’s my favorite look on you.” 

Nico rolled his eyes. He knew that the blond was already drunk, he didn’t have to look past Felix’s shoulder to know that three to five bottles were sprawled on the table. “Thank you for your wonderful input, Felix.” 

“Missed you,” he said with a genuine smile.

“I know,” Nico smirked, grabbing the extra controller before sitting on the couch. “What’s on?” 

“Mario Kart,” Felix replied, placing two cans of coke on the table in front of them. “How was your day?” 

“Oh you know...” Nico said, releasing a red shell. “Good. How was your day?” 

“You little shit,” Felix scowled, watching Yoshi drive past his character. “I’ve been winning this damn game until _you_ came along.” 

“I am fucking parkour,” Nico said. “Rainbow Road is my bitch.” 

“Oh fuck you,” Felix laughed. 

Nights like this with Felix was always fun even though it was drowned in a sea of “fuck” and “shit”. It was a pretty colorful night, aside from the fact that they were two gay boys sat on the couch with their legs tangled with each other. Sometimes Felix loses because he likes to watch Nico’s calm demeanor morph into that of a competitive Godzilla. Nico feels the stares, but he doesn’t really mind. 

“Nico,” Felix said, pausing the game. 

“I was in the middle of jumping over the ledge,” Nico pouted. “What is it?” 

“I think...” Felix said, trailing off. “I think I really like what I see.” 

“The...game?” Nico asked, eyebrows knitting in confusion. 

“No, pipsqueak,” Felix smiled fondly. “I mean...what I’m trying to say is that I may be in love with you.” 

Nico snorted. “Haven’t you told me that already?” 

“I’m saying it again, but formally.” 

_“Formally.”_

“Formally.” 

“Let me beat you in Mario Kart again.” 

Felix likes him and it’s not just high school crush kind of thing, it’s the real deal. His gut twitches with guilt, he remembered Percy. Percy and his cliched oceanic eyes that magnetizes him and pulls him like how gravity pulls him downwards. He frowned when Yoshi, his character, flies off of the track. 

“You lose,” Felix cheered. 

“I know,” Nico frowned. 

“Let’s play one more round then.” Nico knows that one more round means that they’ll play until they’re eyes are sore, but he doesn’t say anything. He decided to keep the mood light.

“Can you believe what my sister said?” 

“What did she--oh for fucks sake--say?” Felix asked, wincing when he was hit by Nico’s red turtle shell. 

“She said Poseidon would win between Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus.” 

“That’s ridiculous,” the blond roared. 

“I know right?” 

“I mean _everyone_ knows that Zeus would win.” 

If Nico wasn’t sitting down then he would’ve tripped over himself. “What?” 

“ _Yeah._ Zeus would totally win, almighty and powerful god is he not? Like he was the one who beat the father thing.” 

Nico remembered each and every note that Person wrote and he remembered quite well that Hades was Person’s answer. He paused the game. 

“I was playing that,” Felix pouted. 

“I can’t remember something,” Nico frowned. “What was my alias in the letters again?” 

“Something mythology related that’s for sure.” 

“Oh you mean Hades?” 

“Yup.” 

“It’s funny how your alias is as stupid as Hassan which was taken from Kite Runner.” 

“Yeah. Kite runner is just a sport thing I found on google and Hassan is the best one there.” 

Nico stood up abruptly, pacing back and forth. The information was all mixed and jumbled. How could this be? Felix was obviously not joking around. Nico doesn’t understand, how could everything not match up? The Italian faced the blond with a dark look adorning his face, his body rigid and his hands clenched into fists. 

“You lied to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was kinda rushed as well, but the ending will still be the same.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured you guys would need a chapter before I leave for another period and then return god knows when.

“You lied to me.” 

The look of sudden realization on Felix’s face was enough for Nico to arrive at the conclusion that he was dumb enough to fall into this joke, into this _lie_. Felix wasn’t the one who made his heart flutter through all those papers that strangely smelled like mint and Felix wasn’t the one he watched the stars with that one night. Felix didn’t know him, Felix was a stranger. 

The blond laughed, sounding forced and constricted. “What do you mean? I’ve never lied to you.” 

“No? Really? Your name in the letters was never Hassan and you never said Zeus would win and I remember talking to you about random book quotes and you’ve never used one quote in the duration of whatever we called that thing we had. Those conversations mattered to me...to _us_ ,” Nico snapped. “How dare you lie to me.” 

Felix snorted. “Those conversations never mattered to me.”

“Stop lying,” Nico snarled. “I can see right through you.”

“I’m no--” Felix’s shoulders sagged. “I’m sorry, Nico. I never meant for this to go this far.” 

“How could you?” Nico said. “I _trusted_ you.” 

“I’ve been in love with you ever since the day I first talked to you,” Felix said. Nico heard the blonde's voice crack and he shouldn’t have let his heart soften but it did. “I wanted to talk to you or get the chance to at least hold your hand, but you never looked my way.” 

“What you did wasn’t right and you know it.”

“I know. I got too greedy.” 

“How? How did you even know?” 

“I overheard your conversation with Jason and I managed to hear the password and everything. After that I just started to fake everything.” 

“You--you _swine_. How could you hide it from me?” 

“I wanted you, I wanted you so much.” 

“So you decided to lie to me for your own pleasure.”

“No, Nico. I--yes I lied.”

“How could I have been so blind?” 

“I don’t know, but I fooled myself into thinking that I could ever have a chance with you.” 

“Who did the letters come from?” 

Felix frowned slightly. “I’m sorry, but I don’t know.”

“Well you must have seen someone in the cafe or something. You should know.” Nico sounded a tad bit desperate, but when did he ever care about that? 

“When I saw you, I lost sight of everything else.” 

“Cut the crap, Felix.” 

“I’m sorry, Nico,” Felix frowned. “I’m sorry about this...this mess, but do you think we could...” 

“I think you’ve done enough damage.” 

“Leave me then.”

He can’t believe he ever let that blond boy fuck with his feelings. God he probably looked so gullible and stupid and maybe it’s because he _is_ gullible and stupid. At the back of his mind he knew this was partly his fault as well. 

He ran. 

This is his way of running away from his problems, he could at least pretend that he was running away from his problems. A lot of things were swimming in his head, specifically green tinted hair and calloused hands. Oh _god_. The louder the voices were, the faster he ran. He ignored the dull ache his legs were emitting. 

The feeling he felt was quite undetermined, but then again when was he not undetermined. He ran his hand through his hair over and over again as if he was trying to comb out the voices. He must have looked insane as he ran past everyone who seemed to be having a lovely night. Why was everyone so happy? Why were they all laughing? 

The question buried in his mind is how he didn’t even notice the slight hints that gave away Felix’s lie. 

_You’re so gullible._

“I’m not and it wasn’t my fault I was fooled. He knew the password.”

_Did you not notice the hints? Did you not notice your heart?_

“My heart? When was my heart ever right?” 

_Your heart was beating for another, but you convinced yourself that the beating was for the blond boy._

“The beating was for Felix. He made me feel things.” 

_Then whose name did you call when you were swarmed with nightmares? You’re lying to yourself._

“Stop.” 

_Lies._

“Stop.” 

_Just like what your mother did._

“No.”

_Lies._

“NO.” 

One minute all he could see was the blurry vision of a park and then the next he was staring at the stars. He must have slipped, he can’t remember. He released a breathy laugh. Is this how breakups work? Does it also work when you never truly loved a person? Betrayal is a funny thing to feel.

It took him a moment to realized that it had started to rain. He covered his eyes with his arm. He could just lie forever or until he gets hypothermia, whichever comes first. 

“You look dumb, Nico.” He removed his arm, ready to snap at the stranger who ridiculed, but then he saw those god damned green eyes. 

“Do I?” 

“You’re lying down in the middle of the park under the rain.” 

“You’re here as well.” 

“I never said I was smart.” Percy lied down next to Nico, his eyes closed. “I love the rain.”

“Oh.” 

“Why are you here?” 

“I ran away from my problems and then tripped.” 

“Try a treadmill, less chances of tripping and rain.” 

“Why are you here?” 

“I came here to wash some problems away.” 

“And what problems could a boy like you have?” 

“I don’t trust you enough to tell you.” 

Nico was about to bite, but he controlled himself “Okay.”

“The skies are sad.” 

“I--um sure yeah.” 

“Have you always been this...articulate?” Nico could tell that Percy was smiling. He always had this weird smile whenever he was quoting something. 

“Hercules.” 

“Yep.” 

For hours they stayed like that, lying down and being pelted by the rain water. It was silent but Nico likes it. He was alone, but not really because he knew Percy was there although sometimes he felt as if Percy was fading and mixing with the water. There was something about Percy and water that looked right as if it was an element of his. If Percy was water then what was he? 

‘Death,’ he thought, chuckling softly.

He didn’t understand how Percy would always show up whenever he needed someone. Does the universe love messing with him or what? Honestly, he could stand in the middle of the street and Percy would probably be the one to find him as if they were in some cheesy romantic fanfiction. 

“Are you cold?” Percy asked. 

“A bit. Are you cold?” 

“I’m used to the cold.” 

“Would you say that the cold never bothered you?” 

If Percy’s eyes weren’t closed maybe he’d be rolling his eyes. “Frozen.” 

A pang of nostalgia hit him like a bullet. How long was it since they quoted random shit with each other? Probably longer than Rapunzel’s hair. 

“I could stay here forever.” 

“No you’re not,” Percy said, slowly standing up. “Let’s go.” 

“What?” Nico asked, sitting up. 

“You have like the weakest body ever so come on, you need a hot shower,” the boy said. Nico stood up, his knees wobbling. Odd. “Jesus Christ. You’re hurt.” 

“What? I am not.” 

“The hole on your left pant leg determines that that is a lie.” Nico looked down and true enough there was a gaping hole, but he can’t see the wound. “Can you walk?” 

“My legs are kinda wobbly.”

“Get on my back.” 

“I am not a damsel.” 

“I’m doing this so you can act as my umbrella,” Percy said, turning his back towards Nico. The Italian rolled his eyes, reluctantly climbing onto Percy’s back. “You’re wet.” 

“Percy, we are both wet.” 

“You know there is a huge difference between your opinion and pizza.” 

“Oh really?” 

“Yeah, I asked for pizza.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No cliff hanger for this chapter because next chapter will be awesome


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's too short, but the ending might make up for it.

Nico was lost. 

He didn’t know how he was lost, but he was definitely lost. He’d find himself in the middle of the football field and the last memory he could remember was the moment when he wrote down notes for Literature, but other than that--nothing. Last week he ended up ordering a cup of coffee in a coffee shop on the other end of town, but he didn’t know how he got there. 

He crushed a particularly sad looking blade of grass under his black converse then frowned, thinking that if this were a cliche piece of literature then maybe that was a symbolism of his life slowly being destroyed. _Symbolisms_

“Jesus,” Nico muttered, covering his eyes as he crashed in the middle of the field. “This shouldn’t be a problem.” 

_Nico._

“Why are you talking to me?” 

_Nico._

“God damn.” 

_Nico, are you lost?_

If he answered the voices again, will he get an answer? Meh. “Yes.” 

_Funny how you’ve only noticed it now._

“What do you mean?” 

_Think hard, Nico._

“Think about what?” 

_I will return._

“Always leaving when I need you. Of course.” 

_Oh, Nico. I never left._

Nico rolled his eyes. Why should he believe in a voice that was there ever since he could remember. God. It’s hard to block out a voice that always keep talking to him and manipulating him. The woman-like voice always compelled him to do things, sometimes it actually made sense but other times he gave up answering. 

Like he said, it was hard to block out the voice especially when the voice is owned by your mother. 

“Lost?” A human voice asked. 

“Lost,” Nico said, agreeing. 

Felix lied down next to him, giving him more space than he did a few weeks ago. This was the first conversation they ever had since the revelation of sorts. Nico kept watching the clouds, marvelling at how one of them looked like a fish bone. Clouds always helped his mood...kinda. 

“That’s a cumulus,” Felix said, pointing at the fish bone. 

“You cloud watch often?” 

“Yes.” He didn’t know why he even asked since he already knew that Felix came out to cloud watch whenever he had problems. 

“You are lost in what sense?” 

“I don’t know,” Nico said, pausing for a moment. “I feel like I’ve lost something.” 

“Like how you left half of your video games in my house?” 

“Yeah. I want those back, I have been living off of COD for so long.” 

“I’ll give it back tomorrow, you poor thing.” 

“Thanks.” 

“You know what they say about lost things?” 

“They stay lost?” 

“No.” 

“Then what?” 

“They’re usually in the last place you left them,” Felix said. “Who knows...they may be in the closet, pantry, shelves or maybe the library.” 

Library.

* * *

Nico clicked his pen repeatedly as he waited for the teacher to dismiss them. He’s been thinking about what Felix said about the lost things. He wondered if it also applied to people surely it did. He hoped it did. He looked over to Percy who was fast asleep, pen in hand as if he was writing notes.

Percy began sitting beside him a few weeks ago which was nice since he actually missed those moments wherein he offered those fish shaped crackers. Hell he didn’t even like those crackers, but he ate them anyway. The only thing that annoyed him now was the fact that they tiptoe around each other, avoiding confrontation and questions about their supposed argument. 

“Wake up,” Nico whispered, ruffling Percy’s hair softly. Everyone was leaving the classroom, it’s what you’d expect on a Friday. Percy groaned and looked at him groggily. “We have to go home.” 

“You go on ahead, Nico,” Percy said. “I still have to pick someone up.” 

Probably Annabeth. “Yeah okay.” 

 

“This is stupid,” Nico whispered to himself as he walked towards the library instead of just going out of the school. “Very stupid.” 

Once he opened the doors, he was greeted by the smell of old books and god did he love that smell. The librarians greeted him like they usually did when he entered. He knew he was welcome here especially since he’s one of the few people who go here just to feel some kind of sweet isolation. 

He dragged his index finger across the various book spines as he walked towards the location of his chosen book. He didn’t need to go and search for it on the database because he knew this library like the back of his hand. 

He flipped through the pages of the book, expecting nothing. “It’s hopeless.” 

But just as he said it a piece of blue paper fell from one of the pages. He sat down and picked it up, playing with it with his fingers. Did he want to open it? He did. 

****

**Nico,**

**I don’t know why I expected more from you when everything just leads to a disaster.**

**Per** cy Jack **son.**

Percy? All this time, Person was Percy. _His_ Percy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was worth the wait?


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE NEXT BOOK IS OUT HOLY SHIT. Anyway, Percy and NIco and all that.

He tried to forget about it. 

He almost did. 

He stared at Percy entering the school except it wasn’t Percy. He looked like a soulless mannequin limping towards them, his skin was painted with purple, blue and black. Percy looked as if he’s about to collapse yet somehow holding up. Jason was behind Percy as well, sporting a bandaged arm. 

“What happened?” Piper asked when the two stood in front of the group. Nico looked at Percy, can’t seem to peel his eyes off of the cut across his collarbone. He wanted to trace it.

“I got into a fight,” Jason sighed. “Luckily, Percy was with me.” 

Frank winced when he observed their injuries. “You should have stayed at home today.” 

“Yeah, you guys look like you’re about to collapse,” Leo said. “Sit down for a bit.” 

Percy sat next to Nico, making it a point for their shoulders to touch. Nico felt his anger melt, it was replaced with worry and care. He’s surprised he almost held the other boy’s hand. Why does he keep doing this to himself? “Percy, do you need anything?” 

Percy looked at him and for the first time in weeks, Nico saw how tired he was. “Just stay close to me, Nico.” 

“Okay.” 

It was odd how they only used a few words to describe how they feel. They should be more lively and he should be more sarcastic with Percy, but everything that comes out of his mouth is very poetic and limited and _god_ why was Percy so different? He can’t understand. 

 

Watching Percy wince whenever he moved was one of the hardest things to watch. Everyone was giving him those pity looks which made him even more upset. Percy shouldn’t be like this. Whenever Percy looked at him, Nico smiled. He didn’t want to show him pity, he didn’t want to be one of those people. He knew those bruises didn’t come from some petty fist fights because Jason has never been bullied nor has he ever been cornered. 

“Come on, Jackson,” Nico said, feigning sarcasm. “You’re so slow.” 

“I now know what girls feel on their periods,” Percy groaned as he attempted to quicken his pace. 

“No slow down, I’m tired,” the Italian lied. 

“And you tell me I’m slow,” the other boy said, smirking.

“Yeah,” Nico said, trailing off. 

 

At night, Nico dreamt about purple bruises and velvet skin that his fingers played on. In the dream, he traced the bruise on the other boy’s chest with his index finger. If he squinted, he’d see Australia but other than that it was just this ugly thing that latched onto Percy’s body. He briefly remember the moment he saw Percy’s bruise through the mirror, it was back when he fell asleep in Percy’s apartment. Was it the same thing?

 

Everyday he’d try to confront Percy about the Person thing, but everyday he would see the bruise on his arms and the slight blemish on his jaw which he tried to cover up with an icing of makeup, but Nico could still see it. He wish he couldn’t. The more he tried to ignore everything, the more it stacked up inside his mind as if a never ending string of student debt. 

“Something wrong?” Percy asked. 

Nico looked at him, surprised. “I’m alright, Perce. What made you ask?” 

“I felt you’re distress,” he shrugged, his attention back to the sandwich he was eating. 

“Don’t you always?” 

Percy smiled, releasing a breathy laugh. God did Nico’s breathing stop. “Always, Nico.” 

Why? WHY?

 

“It’s a Saturday,” Hazel said, rolling her eyes.

“Yeah.” 

“So why are you lying face down on the floor of your room?”

“Existential crisis.” 

“Always the existential crisis with you.” 

“Yeah.”

“God damn it, Nico.” 

“Let me grieve.”

“Who the hell died?” 

“My joy.” 

“Get out of the house, brother.” He stood up minutes later when he heard Hazel watching Game of Thrones.

 

It’s wet.

Nico walked across the puddles made by the downpour during the early afternoon. It still looked like it might rain, but that’s okay. The first thing he actually thought of doing was to go to Percy’s house, but obviously that wasn’t an option today.

“Of course Percy knew it all along,” Nico said to himself. “I mean it’s not like I trusted him or anything. It’s not like I’ve ever wanted to hold him and hug him and ki--getting ahead of myself again. I should stop.”

He needed to go somewhere so he could just sit down and think. The only place he knew he could go to was the park, but whilst nearing it he could make out two figures.

His heart clenched when he saw Annabeth and Percy. God did he want them to separate. He was evil for thinking of it, but he just wanted Percy, he needed him so badly. Eavesdropping is annoying and an invasion of privacy, but he hides behind the tree anyway. If he concentrated he could hear them well enough.

“I’m not going, Annabeth,” Percy said. “Stop forcing me.”

“What do you mean you don’t want to? I’m there in Greece, you have someone there for you unlike here in this shithole place,” Annabeth growled. Nico was surprised to hear her in such a fit when all she’s ever shown him was a poised and well-mannered girl.

“You were never there for me.” Percy snapped. Was this their first fight? Percy never mentioned them ever having fights since he was just so understanding.

“You say the stupidest things, I swear.”

“It seems like everything I do for you is stupid.”

“That’s cause you are stupid. I mean I don’t know with you, but a person with ADHD has no fucking future in the academic path.”

“I’ve been doing my best and you know that.”

“You’re still as stupid as the time you left Greece.”

“I think I want to break this off.”

An eerie silence came after that as if the two were just staring at each other in shock, only having Percy’s words register a bit later. “You--you want to break this off?”

Nico felt guilty when he caught himself smiling. He shouldn’t be happy, but the thought of never seeing them together just made him happy especially now that he knew all Annabeth thought of Percy was an annoying idiot.

“I do.”

“Percy, you can’t just make a rash decision without thinking about it.”

“All you’ve ever done is mock me and then tell me you love me,” Percy hissed. “Do you even know me well enough to say that?”

“Of course I do.” Her voice kind of wavered and that’s how Nico knew she was lying. “I know you so well.”

“No, all you’ve ever done is abuse me. I’m not staying for that anymore.” Nico sat still when he heard what seemed like a slap ring through the empty space.

“Percy, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to--”

“Go and find someone else who will put up with your abusive trait.”

“And what about you? Do you think you’ll be loved?”

“I think I’ve already found someone else.”

The next thing Nico knew, Annabeth was just a blur of yellow and pink running down the street. Everything was quiet was once again, everything was still. He released a breath he didn’t know he was holding and managed to relax a bit. He’d been so tense awhile ago, afraid he’ll make some kind of noise.

He froze once again when he heard a small sniffle from the other side of the tree. Percy was near and he doesn’t dare to move to check. He stood and turned around, touching the bark of the tree. He’d like to think that this is his way of comforting the other boy. Nico can’t deny that he’s still kind of hurt that Percy would ever lie to him though.

“Don’t cry,” Nico mouthed when he heard Percy try to catch his breath after crying silently for a few minutes.

He was about to walk around the tree to hug the boy, but then he heard that voice again.

_“He lied to you.”_

So he gave one last look at the tree before walking away silently.

* * *

Percy and Annabeth broke up.

They broke up.

_They broke up._

 

“Do you want to go to the cafeteria together?” Percy asked, his backpack loosely hang by one of his shoulders. He’s been sleeping during class, Nico could tell.

“I’m not eating, I have to finish my essay for English,” Nico said. He will make it his personal goal to avoid him at all costs. He purposely avoided his essay all night last night so he’d be forced to do it during lunch.

Percy’s eyebrows scrunched together, confused. “Oh...okay. I’ll see you later then.”

“Maybe.”

 

The yellow pad papers scattered around the desk along with scattered eraser dust and crumpled up pieces of paper which he used to jot down some ideas. He wrote a lot in the last 20 minutes which he was happy about. He also managed to draw a pair of eyes although it seemed kind of familiar but now he’s stuck.

He tapped his pen on the table, a habit he accumulated just by sitting next to Percy who tapped his pen on the table whenever he was thinking or just bored.

“Artist block?” A voice he didn’t want to hear said.

“You could say that,” Nico shrugged.

“I brought you this,” Percy said, placing a box of apple juice next to his hand.

The Italian snorted. “Coffee would have been sweeter.”

“You don’t like coffee.”

“I know,” Nico said, piercing the box with the straw. “Just said it’d be sweeter gesture.”

“It’s not a sweet gesture. You’re just fond of cliches.” Well Percy wasn’t wrong.  
Percy sat across him, coffee in hand. They sat there in comfortable silence. Nico just randomly sketching and Percy just listening to Nico drag the pencil across the paper. Nico was so into his drawing that he hasn’t realized how much he’s leaned into the table. He’s not even sure what he’s going to end up with, but it looked like someone.

“Are you okay?”

“What do you mean?”

“The bruises.”

“They hurt, but the pain is bearable.”

“Okay.”

“Come by my house this weekend,” Percy said.

“Why?” Nico asked, shading his drawing.

“Do you need a reason to come?”

“No.”

“Come by my house this weekend. I think it’ll be safe by then”

“Alright.”

Percy left without another word. When Nico heard Percy’s footsteps fade he realized that he drew Percy.

What.

 

 

The weekend came quicker than he expected, quicker than he wanted it to. Nico has been doing everything so that he could just to forget it, but no. He just settled for remembering every reason as to why he was mad at Percy in the first place so it’s no wonder he was sitting on the sofa with such a sour face.

“Fix your face,” Hazel said, sitting beside him with a mug of cocoa.

“Fix your period,” Nico retorted.

“That’s not how my uterus works, Di Angelo,” she sighed, taking a sip from her mug. “Don’t you have somewhere to be?”

“Don’t you have somewhere else to bleed?” Nico paused. “Only said that for the sake of saying it.”

“I’d say it to Piper too, don’t worry,” she laughed. “But no really, don’t you have to go somewhere? You’re all dressed up.”

“I’m going to Percy’s house.”

“You’re still here.”

“Well I don’t want to go.”

“Then don’t.”

“I need answers.”

“Then go.”

“It’s so easy for you, isn’t it?” Nico asked, annoyed that she could make such an easy decision just like that. “It’s not that easy for me.”

“You make it so much more difficult than it should be.”

“I do not.”

“Just go to him,” she scowled. “I need to watch something without you here.”

“You’re going to cry over Toy Story aren’t you?”

She glared at him. “I don’t tell you how to live _your_ life.”

“See you later, Hazel.”

 

Nico has been dragging his shoes on the pavement the second he got out of the house. Normally he’d be ecstatic to go to Percy’s house, but now he just feels indifferent about it. He wants to know, but at the same time he also doesn’t want to know. He wants to just go back to normal back to when nothing was weird between the two of them, if only he could just turn back time.

He should just get this over with now shouldn’t he?

The familiar gold characters were still on that familiar blue door, but being here like this doesn’t seem familiar even though it should have felt that way. His hand was made out of lead and he can’t seem to give enough strength just to knock on the door. He heard the muffled afternoon cartoons through the door and it made him laugh a little knowing that someone his age was watching it.

He knocked. The sound of knocking has never made him cringe so much. The door slowly creaked open and he was about to say something, but all he saw was the inside of the room.

“Hi.” He jumped before he saw the little girl in front of him.

“Um...hi,” Nico said. “Who are you?”

The little girl frowned. “I’m sorry, how rude of me. I’m Andromeda Jackson, but you can call me Andie.”

“Percy’s sister?” Nico asked, as if the ‘Andromeda’ part wasn’t obvious enough.

“Yeah,” she nodded. “He’s not here right now.”

“Where’s your brother?”

“He’s probably at the fire exit at the end of the hallway,” Andie shrugged. “He’s been going there a lot lately. He always misses the good parts of Finding Nemo too, so annoying.”

“I’ll see you later, Andie. We can watch the good parts of Finding Nemo if your brother wants me to stay.”

“Okay,” she replied cheerily.

He walked towards the end of the hallway, footsteps echoing. The fire exit was a place of silence for the both of them; they’d usually just stare at the view together. Now, he could feel the tension. He opened the door and stepped out; sure enough Percy was standing near the edge with a blank look on his face.

“Percy.”

The said boy was brought back to reality. He smiled and said, “You’re here.”

“Your sister is cute.”

“I told her to never open the door unless I was with her,” Percy sighed. “Well yeah she should be cute; she’s my sister after all.”

“You’ve only told me about your sister once and that was through a note,” Nico said, wanting to just get on with it.

Percy blinked, and then smiled. “So you found my note?”

“I did.”

“Did you like the big revelation?”

“You lied to me,” Nico frowned. “You knew it all this time and you didn’t even care to tell me?”

“Why would it matter when you’re so madly in love with _Felix_?”

“You shouldn’t be mad at him when it’s your fault.”

“For?”

“Not telling me. How could you not tell me?” Nico asked, desperate. “How could you lie to my face and tell me that Felix has to be the right guy when you knew that he wasn’t? Tell me, Perseus.”

“Because I thought you were my lighthouse.”

“Your…lighthouse?”

“You were so happy with him,” Percy frowned. “I thought you didn’t need me to be there so I didn’t bother.”

“Are you saying that you’re in love with me?” Nico’s heart constricted when he saw Percy nod. “Annabeth…”

“I realized that staying with her isn’t doing so well with my mental stability,” Percy said, smiling sadly.

“What do you mean?” If Percy knew that Nico knew something then he didn’t let on.

“She’s an abusive girlfriend; I wish it were physical abuse that way it’d heal faster.”

Nico shook his head wildly. “Don’t change the topic; I’m still mad at you.”

“I still can’t believe you could be fooled so easily by Felix.”

“You didn’t _tell_ me.”

“How did you think I felt seeing you so happy with fucking _Person_ and you talk about him like he’s the best gift God has ever given you.”

“Could you imagine how—how _disloyal_ I felt when I found out.”

“Found out that it was me?”

“When I found out that I was falling in love with you and that I’ve never liked Felix from the very beginning.”

Percy gave him an unreadable look. “Not even for a moment?”

“I only liked his humor, but other than that...not even for a moment.”

“Nico I--”

“Percy!” A faint scream rang throughout the hallway. Percy was just a blue blur right after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll know I'm the writer when I there's an "Andromeda Jackson" or an "Andie" in the story. Hahaha. Sorry I'm late.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was listening to "A Team" yesterday and decided to write while listening to it. Here is your next chapter. **TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OR THIS MAY BE THE END OF THE STORY**

There are two things in Percy’s mind as he ran towards his flat: his sister and Nico. Of course he’s been trying to sleep away his feelings and every memory he shared with him, but he didn’t expect for this day to come. The truth? The truth is nothing more than the bruises he tries to hide with the make up he steals from his mom and Annabeth. Why the hell did the hallway seem longer. 

“Percy,” came Andie’s high pitched voice once he stepped inside. She was backed against the corner with a man in front of her. “Percy.” 

He wondered if that was the only thing in his sister’s vocabulary whenever she was scared. “Step away from her, Paul.” 

“Not until I finally take my little Andromeda home,” Paul said sweetly. If it weren’t for the stench of alcohol and cocaine then maybe he’d hand Andie to him.

“I’m not little,” she squeaked. Percy has to admire her false bravery. 

“I’ll call the police,” he threatened. 

“You know what Sally says about calling the police,” Paul smirked. “I hope you didn’t forget what happened the last time you tried.” 

“How could I forget,” Percy said through gritted teeth, his hand clutching his side. 

Nico stepped in the room all pink and full of anxiety. Percy smiled a bit, seeing the boy tap the door three times with his knuckles. “What is this?” 

“Still a faggot, Perseus?” Paul laughed. “This is why Sally left you.” 

 

“She left because you threatened to kill her,” He growled. “And I stayed because someone needed to watch Andie.”

“Oh poor you,” he said sarcastically, turning his back.

“Nico, hand me the vase to your right,” Percy whispered. Nico quickly complied. 

“Percy,” she said, trying to squirm away.

“Run,” he mouthed to Andie, smashing the vase on Paul’s back. Andie screamed, running away when Paul turned his attention to Percy. 

“Shh, Andie. It’s okay,” Nico said, holding the little girl in his arms. “Percy and I will protect you.” 

He hardly knew the girl yet she buried herself in his chest, her fingers holding his shirt with a vice grip. He can’t help Percy liked this nor can he watch Percy on the ground trying to push Paul off of him.

“Do you want me to give you more bruises?” Paul snarled. “Or do you want me to break your ankles so you don’t have to walk ever again.” 

“Shut up,” Percy said, pushing him off. 

“You’re just another bastard son.” 

“This isn’t fucking game of thrones you shit.” 

“I could kill you like how so many others there died. I can slit your throat for you.” 

“Andie, stay right here. I’ll call the police,” Nico said, heading for the home phone. He never peeled his eyes off of them, afraid that something worse might happen. “Hello? Yes I need your help.” 

Paul stood up, eyeing Percy on the ground. He grimaced, kicking the boy. “Disgusting, son of Poseidon.” 

Paul went towards Andie, holding her shoulders. “I’ll take you with me now.” 

“Get off of her,” Percy snarled, pushing him away making sure the man toppled over himself before squatting in front of the little girl. “Are you okay?” 

“I’m used to it,” she said.

“You shouldn’t be,” he frowned, hugging her. “I’ll protect you, yeah?” 

“Percy!” Nico screamed. Percy spun around, pushing Andie farther back. The next thing he felt was a cut opening right below his cheek before he saw the bloodied shard that Paul was holding. Percy glared at him before he punched him hard enough for him to fall to the ground, unconscious. 

“Well you could’ve done that before he cut you,” Andie said, reaching up to see the cut. 

“Didn’t want you to see that,” Percy shrugged. 

“I see it in my dreams,” she pointed out. 

“You mean nightmares?” 

“Nightmares are dreams too,” Andie smiled. “I’ll be in my room.” 

“She’s as odd as you,” Percy said when Nico stood beside him. 

“I like her already,” Nico smirked. 

“Did you call the police?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Let’s wait then.” 

 

 

 

There wasn’t much questions, just basic ones which made Percy glad because he is in no mood to share his past experiences with them. He was sat on the couch, watching TV when he felt the couch dip beside him. 

“Are you going to act like my nurse?” Percy smirked. 

“Yes,” Nico said, opening the first aid kit. 

“That’s one of my kinks anyway.” 

“Your first aid kit is half empty,” Nico frowned. 

Percy shrugged. “Jason’s fault since he’s a bleeder.” 

“When you two went to school, you weren’t cornered were you?” 

“No he came by my house and coincidentally ran into Paul.” 

“Who is he anyway?” 

“He’s my step-father,” Percy sighed. “My mom married him not knowing that he was a drug addict as well as a drunk. I hate him.” 

“Hate is a strong word,” Nico replied. 

“You haven’t seen the way his fingerprints marked my sister’s shoulders or the way his hand marked my mom’s cheek,” he replied, eyes hardening. “He tries to take custody of Andie and he tries to kill my mom on the daily basis.” 

“Then why don’t you call the cops on him?” 

“Because my mom still loves him.” 

“Your...your mom still loves him? After all that he’s done?” 

Percy looked at him in the eyes and smiled a bit. “People do crazy things when they’re in love.” 

“Hercules quote,” Nico said, smiling. 

Percy smirked, wincing when Nico cleaned his cut. “Since when did you know how to play nurse anyway?” 

“My sister used to tell me off whenever I came home with cuts,” he shrugged. 

“Hazel must have been annoyed.” 

Nico paused, his hand hovering over Percy’s face before he shook his head and proceeded to do clean his wound. “Yeah, Hazel.” 

“Isn’t she your only sister?” 

“I’ve cleaned your wound, I better leave.” 

“Don’t leave,” Percy said, holding his hand. “He might come back.” 

“Percy, he’s been taken by the po--” He shouldn’t have looked at Percy’s eyes. “Fine, I’ll stay. I want your comfiest sweatpants.” 

“Deal,” Percy grinned. 

“I overheard your break up.” 

Percy really doesn’t want to talk about that, but then this is Nico and he trusts this boy. “Yeah?” 

“Did she hit you?” Nico thinks it’s stupid that people think that physical abuse comes only from the guys, they never really charge women for abuse now do they? 

“No,” Percy said. “But she did ‘cause some mental problems such as overthinking and the like.” 

“But, you’re strong.” 

Percy looked at him with a sarcastic smile he didn’t know how it was sarcastic, but it just is. “So is Superman, but he’s got that fucking kryptonite. It’s okay, I’m fine now. Her abusive words somehow made me smarter.” 

“Smarter?” 

“She’s always mocked me about my dyslexia and adhd and how I won’t be able to have someone love me back because of it,” the boy winced. “It’s okay, I don’t mind it anymore.” 

“If it makes any sense, you’ve managed to make a boy diagnosed with Obsessive Compulsive Disorder like you,” Nico looked up at him expectantly. “Or maybe even love you. Who knows.” 

“I love you too,” Percy laughed, feeling his stomach do so many painful flips. 

“You don’t understand how much, I can’t even explain,” Nico groaned, leaning back on the arm rest. 

“Try,” Percy said. 

“The first time I saw you, everything went quiet. When you have OCD, you don’t really have those moments so when I saw you I knew I had to just be with you. I don’t even like it when people touch me, but when you did I can’t help but feel as if I should’ve buried myself into your chest. You don’t know how much I wanted the kiss and I know what I’m saying is a messed up combination of poetic slurs and shitty things, but I really do love you and I know you might not understand it b--” 

He was rudely interrupted by Percy, his lips locking into his. He was quick to pull back as he was to lean in which made Nico a bit frustrated because god can’t he just have this? Can’t he just sink into the feeling of having Percy here with him. He’s so drunk in love that he can’t think properly. 

“I understand perfectly,” Percy whispered, leaning in again.

* * *

 

Percy watched him sleep. 

He’s never looked at Nico this way before nor has he ever looked at him this closely. Nico looked a bit younger and he looked like he had nothing to worry about. Percy wanted to poke the freckle on Nico’s face because it looked like a heart. He also marvelled at the length of the boy’s eyelashes. 

God he’s so in love. 

Nico’s declaration of love overwhelmed him awhile ago, his stomach was still painful from all the twists and flips. Percy understood what he meant because the first time he saw Nico was the first time he’s ever felt like everything on his shoulders disappeared as if those muddy pools were meant to drown him and capture him.

The first time he found the note made him curious, but as time passed by he had speculations as to who it was and as it turned out, he was right. By the time he got the courage to tell Nico, the boy had already thought it was Felix. They looked good together and it hurt him but he didn’t mind.

“Sleep, hero,” Nico whispered, voice scratchy. 

Percy smiled when he saw those brown eyes. “How’d you know.” 

“You mentioned my name when you were lost in thought,” Nico shrugged. “Why are you up?” 

“Looking at you,” he grinned. 

“You’re so cheesy,” the Italian whispered, pulling himself closer to Percy. “Go to sleep.” 

“Do you have another sister?” 

Percy knew Nico was too tired to escape from this topic. “Yes.” 

“Why have you never mentioned her. I mean you’ve mentioned her in letters, but other than that no.” 

“That’s what you usually do when you try to forget someone.” 

“Why forget her?” 

“She left me along with my dad. I guess deep down I just resent her for being the only one who was taken.” 

Silence. “I don’t. I wouldn’t have met you.” 

“You would have met my sister.” 

“I wouldn’t like her.” 

“You better not. I am yours and you are mine.” 

“Yeah,” Percy smiled.

“Your dad...left?” 

“Sally and Poseidon just grew apart, you know? And then one thing led to another, my mom married Paul and then out came Andie. It’s okay, Poseidon keeps in contact and mom doesn’t mind having him around since they were best friends once.” 

Nico didn’t say anything, just closed his eyes again. He smiled when he smelled sea salt and mint, it made his muscles relax. He opened his eyes again only to see Percy’s eyes still wide open. “Why are you not closing your eyes?” 

“I feel like you’ll leave, but it’s okay if you do.” 

“Do you always think like this?” 

“Yes. I still remember everyone who left me. Don’t add to the list.” 

“I’ll only leave if you ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know what else to do because this might be the end of my story, but I feel like it's too short.  
>  **TELL ME WHAT TO WRITE**


End file.
